Jedi Avatar: Book 1: Jedi
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Part 1 of a three part series where the great-great-great grandson of Anakin Skywalker, and the children of Team Avatar must work together to save the galaxy from the return of the One Sith!
1. The Reunion

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 1: The Reunion

(It opens with Ursa narrating something similar to Katara's narration.)

Ursa (narrating): After the War, the Four Nations returned to living in harmony and even allied themselves with the New Galactic Empire. However, everything changed when the Sith returned and attacked. The Fire Sages and a few Jedi spoke of a hero called the Jedi Avatar who would arrive to stop the fighting, but he has yet to come. Many people say that the Jedi Avatar is just a legend, but my friends and I believe that the Jedi Avatar will arrive and save the galaxy.

(Cut to the South Pole. It now looks almost exactly like the North Pole, but with minor differences. It's been 4 years since the delegates from the New Empire arrived. Ursa and Tak are now 16. Ursa looks just like her mother, and Tak looks like a taller and more developed version of Toph. Lu Ten and Kya are now 18, and Lu Ten looks just like his father, minus the scar, and Katara looks like a slightly taller version of Katara from Book 1. Gyatso and Hakoda are now 17, and they both look like taller versions of their fathers. Hakoda's in a rendition of Sokka's Book 1 outfit, and Gyatso's in a variation of Aang's late Book 3 outfit. Kuzon is now 7 and looks like the young Aang from "Appa's Lost Days" except with blue eyes, Illah is now 6 and looks like a smaller version of young Mai, Jet Li is now 5 and looks like a really short version of Jet, and Ozai is now 4 and looks like a miniature version of Kaizen, minus the birth mark.)

Ursa: I hope Corin and his friends arrive in time.  
Hakoda: Well, considering we haven't even heard of the Sith until Corin told us about them, I think they'll have plenty of time.  
Gyatso: Well, they should be here in another hour.  
Lu Ten: I hate waiting.  
Tay La: Oh no. Don't hate. You don't want to send that out into the universe.

(Jet Li laughs.)

Kya: So, Kuzon How's training with Dad going?  
Kuzon: Cool! Look what I can do now!

(He does the pebble trick from "The Warriors of Kyoshi".)

Illah: That's cool.

(An hour later, the _Mynock_, the Skywalkers' ship is about to land. Cut to the interior of the ship. Corin is now 16 and looks like Anakin from Episode II.)

Cade: You seem a little on edge.  
Corin: Not at all.  
Cade: I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks.  
Corin: You fell into that nightmare Dad, and I rescued you remember?  
Cade: Yes.

(They both laugh as the ship lands.)

Cade: You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath.  
Corin: I haven't seen her in over three years Dad.

(Cut to outside the ship as everyone comes out. Cade, Deliah, and Corin come out. As well as Dai-Kon, who has let his hair grow out, and Del.)

Hakoda: Del! Wow! You look great!  
Del: You too.  
Dai-Kon: Princess!  
Tak: Jedi!  
Ursa: Corin? My goodness you've grown.  
Corin: So have you, grown more beautiful I mean. Well for a princess I mean. I mean...  
Ursa: Corin shut up.  
Corin: Thanks.  
Zuko: Cade, I want to talk to you.  
Cade: Of course.  
Corin: So Ursa, where's a good place to hang out here?  
Ursa: There's an old abandoned ship nearby.  
Hakoda: Hey wait, no one's supposed to go near there!  
Corin: Oh please, what's the worst that good happen?

(Cut to space. a 16 year old man is sitting down and meditating, he has a red face with a black scar over his right eye that's shaped like a bolt of lightning, he also has black tattoos on his eyelids. A Twi'lek female of about 41 is standing close by, she has a red and black jagged tattoo all over her body. She is dressed in a black bikini like outfit, except the lower part has a skirt that goes down to her knees.)

Twi'lek female: My young apprentice, you should start training. You will surely face Skywalker when we arrive at our destination.

(The apprentice opens his eyes; they're yellow, with red rims. Just like the Twi'lek's.)

Apprentice: Yes, Lady Talon.  
Talon: You will start with your Lightsaber skills Lord Maul.  
Maul: Yes Master.

(Cut to the Fire Navy ship.)

Ursa: So, you ready to go in.  
Corin: You know it.

(They both go in.)

Ursa: Careful, according to Avatar Aang, this place has a lot of booby traps.  
Corin: Like what?

(His foot goes up against a wire that locks them inside and a flare is released.)

Corin: Never mind.

(Corin uses the Force to blow a hole in the ceiling, and the two of them jump out. Cut to the training area of Maul's ship. He's facing off against a person who looks perfectly like Obi-Wan Kenobi from Episode III. Maul sweeps in a wide arc around the Kenobi doppelganger and pierces his lower back with his double bladed Lightsaber. The Kenobi doppelganger turns into a Holo Droid, the same model as the one from "The Force Unleashed".)

Talon: Very good my apprentice, but you must remember to keep your defenses up.  
Maul: Yes my master.

(Maul notices the flare from the ship.)

Maul: Sergeant!

(A red lined Storm Trooper in Phase II armor comes up.)

Maul: Land the ship on the outskirts of the area that flare came from!  
Trooper: Yes sir!  
Maul: My destiny is about to be fulfilled.

To Be Continued.


	2. The Arrival of the Jedi Avatar

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 2: The Arrival of the Jedi Avatar

(Ursa and Corin return from the ship. Everyone else is standing there with angry expressions on their faces.)

Cade: Corin! What did you do?  
Corin: I'm sorry Dad, Ursa and I were just exploring that old ship, and I accidently tripped a wire that set off a flare and...  
Cade: Enough! You will go back to the _Mynock_ for the rest of the day.  
Corin: What? For a simple mistake? You can't do that!  
Cade: That simple mistake could lead the Sith here!  
Corin: There's no way the flare could be seen unless they were 20 miles or less off planet!  
Cade: Padawan!  
Corin: Since when do you call me "Padawan", _Master_?!  
Zuko: Enough of this! This mindless arguing is getting us nowhere. Let's get prepared in case the Sith actually arrive.

(Cut to an hour later as Maul's ship lands. Maul steps out dressed all in black, including black gloves. He's also wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up to cover his eyes.)

Corin (off screen): D'oh!

(Maul walks up and pulls out his Lightsaber.)

Maul: Cade Skywalker! I challenge you to a duel!

(Cade comes out and pulls out his own Lightsaber.)

Cade: I accept.

(Maul activates both of his Lightsaber's crimson blades, while Cade activates his Lightsaber's green blade. The blades cross in a flurry of movement. Maul then grabs Cade's Lightsaber and deactivates both.)

Maul: You, you're family, and the members of the group known as Team Avatar are coming with me Skywalker!  
Corin: No!

(He engages Maul in a Lightsaber duel, and after a very fast fight, Maul uses the Force to throw Corin into the water.)

Ursa, Deliah & Cade: Corin!!!  
Maul: Move them into the ship!

(Everyone except the children of Team Avatar are taken.)

Ursa: You can't do this!!  
Maul: I must do what the Dark Lord demands.

(As the ship flies up Ursa sobs.)

Ursa (while sobbing): Corin, Corin please come out. Corin!

(Cut to under the water, Corin is unconscious. As Ursa cries out "Corin!!" His eyes open up and his eyes have a blue glow like a Lightsaber, and he uses the Force to rise up from the water. Cut to the interior of Maul's ship.)

Maul: Pilot! What's that up ahead?!  
Pilot: A person sir.  
Maul: Don't be foolish! People don't fly.

(Maul sees that it's Corin.)

Maul: The Jedi Avatar.

(Corin puts his hands out in front of him and forces the ship back to the ground with the Force. As he walks towards the ship, Maul walks out.)

Maul: Lord Krayt and Lady Talon have spent months preparing me for this encounter, but you?!!  
Jedi Avatar Corin: The Force works in mysterious ways my friend.

(Maul lunges at Corin, but Corin blocks effortlessly. Eventually, Corin forces him back, but before Corin can unlock the door the adults are in, he passes out and returns to normal.)

Maul: Retreat! We have to report this finding to Lord Krayt!  
Talon: Good thinking my apprentice. Plus we must complete our mission.  
Maul: PROXY!

(The Holo Droid comes out.)

PROXY: Yes Master?  
Maul: I want you to follow Corin Skywalker and kill him. He'll probably leave to go after us, wait until he lands on a planet to attack him. Do not return until Skywalker is dead. This is your new primary objective.  
PROXY: Yes Master.

(Maul's ship goes into hyperspace as an escape pod carrying PROXY leaves, prepared to attack Corin the moment his guard is down on the first planet the _Mynock_ touches after it takes off. Cut to the South Pole where Ursa, Lu Ten, Kya, Tak, Dai-Kon, Gyatso, Tay La, Hakoda, and Del are around Corin. He wakes up.)

Corin: I failed.  
Ursa: Hey, you didn't fail. And why didn't you tell us you were the Jedi Avatar?  
Corin: I didn't know I was until that thing happened.  
Lu Ten: Well, now what?  
Corin: Why are you asking me?  
Kya: Our family's been captured. You're in charge of the ship now, and you're the guy who's supposed to save the galaxy  
Corin: Okay, but first we need to go to Ossus. It's where the Jedi Academy is, and we can use the information to help us out on our journey.

(They go into the Mynock.)

Corin: R2, set the navicomputer for Ossus.

(R2 beeps and uses his tool to set the computer, while PROXY's Escape Pod connects to the Mynock.)

Corin: Let's get going!

To Be Continued.


	3. The Ossus Jedi Temple

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 3: The Ossus Jedi Temple

(It opens inside the Mynock. Everyone except Hakoda and Gyatso are awake.)

Corin: Wait 'till you guys see the Ossus Temple. It's one of the most beautiful things in the galaxy.  
Ursa: I'm sure it is.  
Corin: Hey guys wake up; we're almost at the temple.

(Gyatso wakes up but Hakoda just turns away from Corin.)

Hakoda: Sleep now. Temple later.

(Corin get's a mischievous grin on his face.)

Corin: Hey Hakoda, there's a snake in your sleep bag.

(Hakoda screams like a girl and stands up in the couch.)

Hakoda: Get it out! Get it out!  
Kya: Could you guys be quiet. I'm writing to Kuzon and Gramp.  
Lu Ten: I've already got my letter to Gramps, Gran, and Illah.

(Hakoda falls down.)

Corin: Good, you're awake.

(Cut to Korriban, the home planet of the Sith, and the sight of the new Sith Temple, which is built out of the same Sith Academy where Darth Bane trained. Maul's ship reaches the docking bay of the temple.)

Maul: Captain! Take the prisoners, minus the Skywalkers to the holding bay of the temple. Commander Thire, you'll bring the Skywalkers with me!  
Troopers: Yes sir!  
Maul: Hopefully, we'll be able to inform Lord Krayt of the situation without having Skywalker's trail go cold.  
Talon: You mean the Jedi Avatar?  
Maul: Please Master; don't say his name until Lord Krayt hears. If anyone else hears they might-  
Man: They might what Lord Maul?

(A white male with black tattoos comes up.)

Maul: I have some information for Lord Krayt, Nihl.  
Nihl: You should show respect for your superiors, but I see your mission was successful.  
Talon: Yes, it was. Take us to Lord Krayt.  
Nihl: Of course Lady Talon.

(Cut to the _Mynock_. Tay La is sitting in the back of the cockpit, while Corin and Dai-Kon are in the pilot and co-pilot seats respectively. Everyone else is scattered around the ship.)

Tay La: Hey Corin?  
Corin: Yeah?  
Tay La: Why was Maul wearing the cloak I gave to Cain before you left last time?

(Corin looks to his left slightly.)

Corin: A young Jedi named Darth Maul, who was a friend of Cain's and myself until he turned to the Sith, helped the Sith of Krayt's order return. Before he did this he betrayed and murdered Cain. Maul was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force.  
Tay La: Wow. So Cain's dead?  
Corin: Yeah.

(R2 beeps and Corin looks ahead. He sees Ossus; one of the planets closely associated with the Jedi, among all the beautiful foliage, the Jedi Academy/Temple is visible.)

Corin: We're home guys. We're home.

(Cut to the interior of the Sith Temple, inside Darth Krayt's throne room.)

Krayt: So, the Jedi Avatar is revealed to be a 16 year old boy?  
Maul: Yes my lord.  
Nihl: You have disgraced us Maul! You were bested by a teenager?!  
Maul: You shouldn't underestimate him Nihl!  
Krayt: Enough! Send Skywalker and his wife in.  
Maul: Commander Thire!

(Commander Thire II comes in with Cade and Deliah in tow.)

(The gang has landed on Ossus and is looking around. All of a sudden a humanoid shape comes up. Corin draws his Lightsaber and ignites its blue blade.)

Corin: Identify yourself!  
Humanoid shape: I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations.  
Corin: Oh, you scared me 3PO.  
3PO: I'm afraid that the Sith got here just after you left and, well...  
Corin: They're dead.  
3PO: Not even corpses are left, but Masters Sazen, Vao, and K'Kruhk escaped.  
Corin: Good, we'll look for them after we leave.  
3PO: Um, excuse me sir. Where are Master Cade and Mistress Deliah?  
Corin: They've been captured.  
3PO: Oh, then please follow me.

(Cut to Krayt's throne room. Cade and Deliah have been brought in with the hands in stun cuffs.)

Krayt: Good to see you again Master Skywalker.  
Cade: Hett.  
Krayt: I'd watch your tongue if I was you Skywalker. Now, you will heal me.  
Cade: Or what?

(Nihl grabs Deliah and holds the Lightsaber to her throat.)

Krayt: Or your wife will join the Force.

(Cut to the temple. 3PO has shown the gang to a room which has a statue of Episode III Anakin Skywalker holding a pyramid shaped holocron, and behind him is a statue of Darth Vader holding another holocron of the same shape.)

3PO: Your father wanted you to have those holocrons if anything happened to him, and he also wanted you to have the Ancient Lightsaber collection.

(Corin picks up the holocrons and a bag full of Lightsabers that belonged to Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Luke Skywalker. Just then a figure comes into the room; he's a perfect doppelganger for Darth Vader, right down to the voice.)

Doppelganger Vader: You've come a long way Skywalker.  
Hakoda: Oh no! It's the ghost of Darth Vader, come to kill us!

(Corin puts the artifact down and draws his Lightsaber as Vader draws his own.)

Doppelganger Vader: You're a fool to challenge me boy.  
Corin: I don't think so.

(After a few exchanges of blades, Corin stabs the doppelganger Vader in the stomach. It turns into PROXY.)

Corin: Who are you?  
PROXY (perfectly friendly): I am PROXY-2. Darth Maul has programmed me to kill you. So, is it all right for me to hang out with you guys until I do?  
Corin: Alright, but if you have any homing beacons inside you, shut them off now.  
PROXY: Okay.  
Dai-Kon: Are you sure about this?  
Corin: Sure, Holo Droids are excellent for giving us data and . . .

(Corin begins to become distant. Cut to Krayt's throne room. Cade has just healed Krayt of his afflictions, thus saving him from being turned into a mindless beast by his armor, which resembles Yuuzahn Vong technology.)

Krayt: Thank you Skywalker. Thire, please take Mrs. Skywalker down to the hold with the others.  
Thire: Yes sir.

(Krayt then draws twin red bladed Lightsabers from his back.)

Krayt: Good-bye Skywalker.

(He puts the blades to Skywalkers throat in a fashion similar to how Anakin had Dooku in Episode III. Before he dies, Cade looks at Maul. Krayt then cuts off Cade's head in a scissor like movement. Instantly cut back to Corin.)

Corin: NOOOO!!!!!

(He enters the Jedi Avatar State and begins blowing things in the temple up with the Force.)

Tak: What happened?  
Dai-Kon: Based on a sudden up-heave in the Force, and Corin's reaction, Master Skywalker's been killed!

3PO: We're doomed.

(R2 beeps in agreement.)

Ursa: Shut up you two.

(She runs up to Corin shouting through the shrill winds of the Force emanating from him.)

Ursa: Corin, please calm down! I know you're upset, but we will save everyone else! I promise!

(Corin calms down and both he and Ursa hug as he cries.)

Corin (through his tears): The last thing I said to him was, "Since when do you call me 'Padawan' Master?" Now he's gone. I'll never see him again.  
Ursa: It's going to be okay. You've got us now.

(Cut back to the throne room. Skywalker's lifeless corpse is on the ground, his head is nowhere to be found, but there's a disgusting mass of blood on the floor.)

Krayt: Lord Maul.  
Maul: Yes my lord.  
Krayt: You and Lady Talon shall find the son of Skywalker and kill him.  
Maul: Yes my lord.  
Krayt: Nihl, you shall further the war effort. I want to set foot on Coruscant in two and a half months.  
Nihl: Yes Lord Krayt.

(Cut back to outside the temple. The gang are about to reenter the Mynock. Corin has the two holocrons and the Lightsabers.)

Corin: Come on 3PO. There's nothing left here but memories.  
3PO: Yes Master Corin.

(R2 beeps as Corin sits down at the pilot seat.)

Corin: Let's try Nelvaan; it hasn't been touched since the Clone Wars, so one of the masters might have hidden there.

The End.


	4. The Legacy of Nelvaan

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi: **

Chapter 4: The Legacy of Nelvaan

(It opens in Maul's new starship, _Legacy_. Maul is in his room meditating, as he breathes in and out, the lights in the room dim in time with his breathing. Talon opens the door.)

Talon: Lord Maul?  
Maul: Yes, Master?  
Talon: I have news that you may not like.  
Maul: Master, you taught me that a great warrior keeps his temper, whatever the news is, I can take it.  
Talon: We have no idea where Skywalker is.  
Maul: What?!!!

(One of Maul's training droids blows up.)

Talon: There have been multiple sightings of Skywalker and his friends, but, as you can see, they don't make much of a pattern.

(Talon shows Maul a holo detailing the _Mynock_'s trail. It's ridiculously sporadic.)

Maul: How am I going to find him Master? Skywalker is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering.

(Cut to a holo map of the galaxy matching Talon's.)

Hakoda: You have no idea where we're going do you?  
Corin: Well, I know it's somewhere in the Outer Rim.  
Gyatso: Maybe PROXY could help us.  
Corin: Good idea.

(As Corin walks to PROXY's favorite hallway. All of a sudden he's attacked by a doppelganger of Episode III Anakin Skywalker. Corin quickly parries the blow and strikes the doppelganger Skywalker in the stomach. The doppelganger turns back to PROXY.)

PROXY: Good work Master Skywalker. I'm sorry I didn't kill you.  
Corin (chuckling): Don't mention it. We need your help finding Nelvaan though.

(Cut to an hour later. The _Mynock_ is just outside Nelvaan's atmosphere.)

Corin: PROXY, what can you tell us of Nelvaan?

(PROXY turns into Episode III Anakin again.)

PROXY (Anakin's voice): The only official record of Nelvaan is when Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker stopped the Techno Union from mutating the Nelvaanians during the last month of the Clone Wars. They're basically humanoids with canine heads.  
Hakoda & Dai-Kon: Cool.

(Cut to Nelvaan's surface. As they land and come out, they're captured by Nelvaanian males that are at least as tall as Hagrid from _Harry Potter_.)

Hakoda: Why didn't you mention that they were giants?  
PROXY: It's only the males. The Techno Union's attempted mutation caused the males to be double in size.

(They're taken to the same tribe Anakin and Obi-Wan were taken to in Clone Wars. They're taken to a shaman who begins chanting in Nelvaanese.)

Lu Ten: I wonder what they're talking about.  
Corin: They're trying to figure out if we're friends or foes.  
Kya: You can understand them?  
Corin: When you've travelled the universe with Cade Skywalker, you're bound to pick up a few things.

(The Shaman throws some powder into a fire and reveals an image of Anakin from the last chapter of Star Wars: Clone Wars.)

Shaman: Ashta Holt Kazed.  
Corin: "Son of Ghost Hand"? What could that...

(He suddenly notices a statue of Anakin that matches the image in the fire. He stands up and points to himself.)

Corin: Ashta Holt Kazed! Ashta Holt Kazed!

(All the Nelvaanians stare at him and murmur.)

Gyatso: What'd you say?  
Corin: I'm what they're saying.

(The next morning, a Nelvaanian child tells a merchant who understands their language that Corin is there, and the news eventually spreads to Maul's ship. Thire goes into the galley and tells Maul.)

Maul: Skywalker's on Nelvaan?! Commander, tell the pilot to set a course to Nelvaan!  
Thire: Yes sir! Uh... are you gonna finish that turkey?  
Maul: I was saving it for later!

(Cut back to Nelvaan. The gang have been given a hut overlooking the landscape.)

Ursa: Don't you think we should keep a low profile?  
Corin: C'mon, what could happen? Just grab some food and enjoy the day.  
Tay La: Um, aren't we supposed to find one of the surviving Jedi Masters  
Corin: Dai-Kon and Lu Ten are looking for him.

(Dai-Kon and Lu Ten come in.)

Dai-Kon: Okay, we've got good news and bad news. The good news is that there isn't a master on Nelvaan.  
Tak: How's that good news?  
Dai-Kon: The odds of us finding a master have increased by a fraction whatever it was before.  
Kya: What's the bad news?  
Lu Ten: Maul's ship is arriving.  
Corin: Don't say it Ursa.

(Cut to outside the village.)

Maul: Skywalker! Come out and fight me!

(Corin arrives.)

Corin: We don't have to do this Maul.  
Maul: I'm afraid we do.

(Maul and Corin ignite their Lightsabers and fight. Corin's practicing against PROXY has made him much more of a match for Maul. Neither can land a blow on the other. Dai-Kon and Del try to help him, but PROXY stands in his way and turns into Vader.)

PROXY (Vader's voice): No one can enter this match.

(R2 comes up and causes a temporary short circuit in PROXY so that he turns back into himself and crumbles like a puppet.)

Dai-Kon: Don't worry buddy! We'll help you out!  
Corin: No! I have to fight him alone.

(When the entire gang tries to run to Corin, he uses the Force to cause a large cliff to separate Corin and Maul from the others.)

Maul: You're a fool to think you can win Skywalker.  
Corin: I don't think I can win. I just need to make enough noise for one of my friends to appear.  
Maul: What?

(A Nelvaanian warrior arrives and seizes Maul around the neck with one arm and grabs his wrists with the other.)

Corin: Hold him until you see the _Mynock_ in the sky!  
Warrior: N'chuck!

(The gang makes it to the ship and takes off. The warrior lets go of Maul.)

Maul: You're lucky I need to follow him.

(Maul runs to the _Legacy_ and takes off. Cut to the Mynock. Corin walks up to Ursa.)

Corin: You were right. We, I, should have kept a low profile.  
Ursa: It's alright. Even the Avatar made that mistake. It's part of being human. Also, you did a brave thing. Fighting against Maul.

(Ursa hugs him, and Corin get's the goofy crush smile.)

The End.


	5. The Master of Tatooine

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 5: The Master of Tatooine

(It opens with the _Mynock_ on the outskirts of Tatooine. Corin's dueling against PROXY's Luke program, which looks like the Episode VI Luke. Corin eventually stabs PROXY in the stomach again.)

Corin: Alright, please give us your information on Tatooine.  
PROXY: Very well Master Skywalker.

(At the Mynock's cockpit, PROXY turns into Luke and tells them about the key information about Tatooine.)

PROXY (in Luke's voice): Tatooine is a desert planet. It was the home planet of both Anakin Skywalker and his son Luke. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi hid there for 19 years after the Clone Wars.  
Tak: So which master are we looking for?  
Dai-Kon: It could be any of them, Tatooine's a smorgasbord of different cultures, and it's controlled by the Fortunas, so the Sith would have to be very careful about aproaching this place.

(They arrive on Tatooine next to the Darklighter's moisture farm.)

3PO: Oh my. This is where R2 and I first met Master Luke.  
Corin: Yeah. Hey guys, look what I found.

(Corin holds a copy of Shmi Skywalker's video diary.)

Ursa: What is it?  
Corin: A video diary from my great great great great grandmother.  
Hakoda: Oh, who was her husband?  
Corin: Cliegg Lars.  
Gyatso: But who was your great great great grandfather's biological father?  
Corin: He didn't have one.  
Tay La: Cool! Tell us the story after we leave!  
Corin: Okay.

(They go to Tashi Station to look for one of the masters. Corin and Ursa are by a fuel station when they hear an old man talking.)

Old man: That Twi'lek hermit at the Judland Wastes really gets on my nerves. He only shows up to buy food and maybe catch a drink. What's his game?

(Cut to a speeder lot where Corin buys an extra large speeder for the gang. Cut to the Judland Wastes. All of a sudden, Corin stops.)

Kya: What is it?  
Corin: We're being watched.

(He and Lu Ten climb out and see a Bantha.)

Corin: If a Bantha's nearby, a Tusken Raider can't be far.  
Lu Ten: What's a Tusken...

(All of a sudden, they're attacked by a Tusken. Everyone else is brought out of the speeder by even more Tuskens.)

Hakoda (panicking): What are they going to do to us?!!  
Corin: Torture us to death, or make us slaves and work us to death.

(All of a sudden, a howling cry is heard which drives the Raiders away.)

Del: What now?

(A hooded figure with blue hands appears. He lowers his hood to reveal himself as Shado Vao; he looks the same as when we last saw him, except there's a thin scar on his cheek.)

Shado: Hello my young friends.  
Dai-Kon: Hello Master Vao.  
Shado: You have grown strong since you completed my training.  
Corin: Master Vao, I ask you to train me, so I can save my mother and Team Avatar.  
Shado: Also, I sense you want to avenge Cade's death.

(Corin looks away guiltily.)

Shado: I know you don't plan on killing them in anger, but you do want to kill their pride.  
Corin: Yes Master Vao.  
Shado: Anyway, you're training with Cade has already provided you with more than I can teach you. Besides, I would have to leave with you to train you, and it is not yet time for me to leave, but I do have a task that should get the built up aggression out of you.

(Cut to the palace of Chang Fortuna. The team is standing outside his door. Shado uses the Force to open the doors, and they walk into the throne room.)

Fortuna: Ahhh, the Jedi grace me with their presence. What do you ask of me?  
Corin: A contest. I know that, like Jabba the Hutt, you posses a Ranchor. I wish to fight it to the death. If I win, you release all your slaves. If I lose, you can keep all of my friends as slaves.  
Tay La: Ooh, does that mean I get that cool bikini?

(Ursa and Lu Ten each flick her head.)

Tay La: Ow! That was mean!  
Fortuna: Tell you what, if you win, I'll throw in one of my dancing girl outfits for free.  
Tay La: Yay!  
Fortuna: Say farewell to your friends Skywalker.

(He pushes a button that causes Corin to drop to the basement of the palace. The Ranchor appears. Corin draws his Lightsaber and jumps at him. The Ranchor knocks him towards the door. As the Ranchor walks towards him, Corin throws his Lightsaber at the door control, which causes it to crush the Ranchor's neck. He then uses the Force to float up.)

Fortuna: All right. All my slaves are free to go.  
Tay La: Ahem.  
Fortuna: Oh yeah, and give the woman a dancing girl outfit.

(Cut to outside Shado's hut, which is Obi-Wan's old hut. Corin and Dai-Kon bow before Shado.)

Corin: Thank you for the lesson Master Vao.  
Shado: You're welcome. Remember it well. Environment is a strong factor in battles, and negotiations are just as important as battles.  
Corin: Alright. Let's go guys!  
Tay La: Hold on! I'm working on my tan.

(Tay La is lying on the sand in the gold bikini thing, and Gyatso's goggling at her.)

Gyatso: Hiargghhhh.

The End.


	6. Liberation

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 6: Liberation

(It opens just outside Kashyyyk. Everyone is in the _Mynock_.)

Dai-Kon: You know, this is my home planet.  
Tak: Really?  
Dai-Kon: Oh yeah. By the way, did you guys know I'm a distant descendant of Jedi Master Quinlan Vos?  
Del: Ooh.  
Everyone else: Who?  
Corin: He was a Jedi Master during the Clone Wars.

(Cut to the ship landing. As everyone comes out, a doppelganger of Quinlan Vos attacks Corin. Corin deflects a blow from the doppelganger and stabs him just below the rib cage, and the doppelganger turns back into PROXY. After a few more minutes, they come across a ruined statue. Dai-Kon goes to it and falls to his knees slamming the ground.)

Dai-Kon: Those maniacs! They blew it up! Damn the Sith! Damn them all to HELL!!!!!  
Ursa: What's wrong with him?  
Corin: That used to be a statue of Master Vos. We used to play on it when we went on missions here.  
Kya: Where should we go?  
Lu Ten: I'm guessing towards that village over there.

(They go to the village and run into a Wookiee with golden fur, brown eyes, and a light brown snout. It roars at them.)

3PO: Oh, Lowbacca? Lowbacca is that you?

(The Wookiee looks at 3PO, and then nods his head yes while growling.)

3PO: Oh, what a treat. This is Lowbacca. He was one of Master Luke's Jedi students on Yavin IV.  
Corin: It's an honor to meet you Master Lowbacca. Please tell us what's happening here?

(Lowbacca growls.)

3PO: He says that Sith Imperial Storm Troopers have taken the planet, and that all Force-sensitive Wookiees are being taken to a work camp.  
Corin: Then we'll have to save them.

(Lowbacca growls.)

3PO: Lowbacca agrees and says he has a plan.

(Cut to an Imperial outpost where Sith Storm Troopers in Episode III Scout Trooper outfits are playing Sabaacc. Lu Ten and Ursa look at the outpost while Corin is right beside them.)

Lu Ten: Remember, when Ursa says the word, you use the Force to make her look like she's a Force sensitive.  
Corin: I know! Good luck Ursa.  
Ursa: That's why I'm wearing this.

(She touches the necklace Corin gave her. Cut to the outpost as Lu Ten and Ursa bump into each other.)

Lu Ten: Out of my way Nerfherder!  
Ursa: How dare you call me Nerfherder?!  
Lu Ten: How about Bantha?!  
Ursa: That's it! I'll so you how I deal with name-callers!

(Nothing happens.)

Ursa: I said, "I'll show you how I deal with name callers!"

(Lu Ten is thrown several feet away but still in sight of the Troopers, and R2 comes up right beside Ursa as this happens.)

Trooper: The Droid's a Force-sensitive!

(Lu Ten walks up and points at Ursa.)

Lu Ten: No you idiot! It's the girl!  
Trooper: Oh, yeah.

(As the Troopers walk towards her, Lu Ten grabs her shoulder firmly.)

Lu Ten (whispering): We'll follow you just out of sight.

(Ursa is taken to a camp in a cleared section of Kashyyyk. All the other inmates are Wookiees. They're greeted by a Trooper in Commander armor that has a camouflage motive. He's Commander Gree II.)

Gree: You'll notice that your connection to the Force has been dulled by ysalamari lizards. Escape is futile.

(Cut to the night.)

Corin: Alright. What'd you find out?  
Ursa: There are ysalamari lizards all over the place that are dulling everyone's connection with the Force.  
Dai-Kon: Then how do we get them out?  
Corin: With Bending.

(The next morning, everyone arrives in the _Mynock_. Lowbacca, Corin, Dai-Kon, and Del stay in the ship, while everyone else attacks the Troopers. Gyatso knocks several troopers into trees with his Airbending, Kya uses her Waterbending to cause the plants to wrap around some troopers bodies and trap them. Tak uses Metalbending to destroy many of the Storm Troopers' blaster rifles, and traps them in the earth with her Earthbending. Lu Ten and Ursa scorch a few troopers causing them to howl in pain, which in turn scares the lizards away. After that, Lowbacca, Corin, Dai-Kon, and Del join the fighting and, combined with the prisoners, force Gree to surrender. Cut to later that afternoon.)

Corin: That went well.  
Ursa: Yeah.

(As Ursa looks at Corin she's about to stroke her necklace when she realizes that it's gone.)

Ursa: The necklace! I must have lost it.  
Corin: Don't worry; I can just make you a new one.

(Cut to dusk. A gloved hand picks up Ursa's necklace. As the person examines it, pan up to reveal, Darth Maul.)

The End.


	7. The Spirit World

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 7: Anakin Skywalker Part 1

The Spirit World

(It opens with everyone arriving on Naboo. Corin is fighting against PROXY's Obi-Wan program. Corin wins by striking his left knee cap.)

Corin: Alright PROXY, tell us about Naboo.  
PROXY: Alright

(As everyone gathers around PROXY, he turns into Obi-Wan Kenobi and explains about Naboo.)

PROXY (In Obi-Wan's voice): Naboo is a small but influential planet. It's population is made out of humans and amphibious humanoids called Gungans. It's also the home planet of Senator Padme Amidala, the secret wife of Anakin Skywalker.  
Tak: Cool.  
Corin: Let's dock this puppy and explore.

(Cut to a Sith outpost a few miles away, Talon is relaxing in a hot spring, she's taken off her skirt.)

Maul: Master, we're closing in on Skywalker's trail, and I don't want to lose him.  
Talon: Lord Maul, you must learn to relax. Why don't you soak with me?  
Maul: The Jedi Avatar won't be captured by soaking in a hot spring. We need to go now!  
Talon (Angry warning): Apprentice!!  
Maul: On second thought, why don't you take a couple more minutes master but be back at the _Legacy_ in half an hour.

(Cut to Naboo, as everyone is walking around they go into the neighborhood Padme grew up in. R2 beeps.)

3PO: R2 would like to tell you that Mistress Padme grew up in this very neighborhood.  
Lu Ten: Cool.

(An old man walks up to Corin.)

Old man: Please, tell me you are the Jedi Avatar.  
Corin: I am, but I wouldn't let word get around if I was you.  
Old man: The spirit of Padme Naberie is waiting for you.  
Corin: What?  
Old man: She asks that you see her alone, your friends must stay here.  
Corin: Where do I go?  
Old man: To the middle of town square.

(Cut to the hot spring. Talon is just finishing her soak and is about to come out when a brigade of Storm Troopers arrive and hold blasters to her head.)

Trooper: Don't move Darth Talon.  
Talon: Very well, but I would like my skirt back if you're going to capture me.

(Cut to town square. Corin is walking around. He sees a statue of Anakin holding Padme's shoulder with his gloved hand, and Padme holding the infant versions of Luke and Leia, at the base of the statue a plaque reads, "The saviors of the galaxy." All of a sudden there's a bright light. Cut to the springs, Maul and Thire are examining the pool along with a legion of troops.)

Trooper: There doesn't appear to have been a struggle sir.  
Maul: My master is giving me a test of loyalty, she has been captured by Emperor Fel's troops. Commander Thire! You and your two best troops will accompany me in finding her!

(Cut to Talon. She is in chains and fully dressed. She is being led to a ship bound for Coruscant by a brigade of Imperial Storm Troopers and an Imperial Knight. She smiles as she slips off her boot with her other foot.)

Knight: What's wrong with you?  
Talon: The cuffs are too loose. They're hurting my wrist.  
Knight: Trooper, tighten the prisoner's cuffs.

(The trooper goes to tighten the cuffs, and Talon uses the Force to choke the trooper, but the Knight uses the Force to fling a small stone at Talon that knocks her out. Cut back to the town square. Corin looks down and finds himself being different shades of blue and transparent.)

Corin: What happened?  
Padme: You're in the Spirit World.  
Corin: No way. Great-Great-Great Grandmother.  
Padme: Come with me, and please call me Padme.

(Cut to Maul, Thire, and two of his troops. They find Talon's boot when all of a sudden, Maul receives a flash of Naboo. He looks towards the sky, and the footprints of the Imperials. Cut back to Corin as he and Padme arrive on the planet Vjun. They enter Darth Vader's old sanctum, Bast Castle, and she shows him a diagram showing the two holocrons he found in the Ossus temple, and a serious of curved arrows pointing this way and that.)

Corin: So I'm supposed to use the holocrons to speak with my great-great-great grandfather?  
Padme: Yes. He has something important he needs to tell you.

(Corin suddenly wakes up at the town square. Cut back to Talon. The Imperial Knight is holding his Lightsaber, and the troops are standing by with blasters.)

Knight: This Sith is too dangerous to be kept alive. She must be killed.

(The knight activates his Lightsaber's white blade and swings it down just as Maul's crimson blade blocks his blow. Maul uses the Force to throw the knight aside. As the troops prepare to fire, they're all shot down by Thire and his two troops.)

Talon: Excellent planning and form Lord Maul.  
Maul: You taught me well, Master.

(Talon calls her Lightsaber out of the knight's supply sack and cuts off his head. Cut back to the gang.)

Ursa: So, we have to go to a place called Vjun?  
Dai-Kon: Are you crazy?  
Del: That was one of the first planets to fall under Sith control!  
Kya: I think we should go. It's the only lead we have.  
Corin: What do you mean "we"?  
Gyatso: Face it buddy, we're coming with you no matter what.  
Corin: But it has acid rain.  
Hakoda: We'll bring umbrellas.  
Corin: And the Sith will obviously have guards around it!  
Tay La: Then we'll get to have some fun and beat up bad guys.

(They continue to argue as the go towards the _Mynock_.)

To Be Continued.


	8. The Temple of Darth Vader

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 8: Anakin Skywalker Part 2

The Temple of Darth Vader

(It opens on Naboo as Corin prepares the _Mynock_ for the trip to Vjun. He's still arguing with the others.)

Corin: It's too dangerous.  
Ursa: Corin. We're going if we have to stow away.  
Corin: The Sith took my father away. They're not taking you guys.  
Lu Ten: C'mon, we're all gonna come out of this one exactly as we are now.  
Corin: You promise?  
Kya: Yeah.

(Cut to the old man. Maul comes up to him. Talon is right behind him. Maul pulls out his Lightsaber and points the end where the blade would come up, right over his Adam's apple.)

Maul: Where is Skywalker?  
Old man: I won't tell you.  
Maul: Don't make me kill you.  
Cade (voice-over): I doubt you'll kill him.

(Maul's hand is shaking. All of a sudden an idea forms in his brain. He waves his hand in a hypnotic way.)

Maul: You will tell me where Skywalker went.  
Old man (struggling): I... will... tell. . . you. . . where. . . Skywalker. . . went.

(Cut to outside Vjun. At the _Mynock_.)

Corin: PROXY, could you tell us about Vjun?

(PROXY turns into Darth Vader.)

PROXY (Vader's voice): Vjun was one of Count Dooku's refuges during the Clone Wars, and the location of Darth Vader's fortress, Bast Castle. The castle's been abandoned since the Battle of Onderon.

(Cut to the _Legacy_.)

Maul: Pilot, keep on the _Mynock_'s trail!  
Talon: You do know that Lord Nihl has been assigned to protect this planet?  
Maul: And I have been assigned to capture the Jedi Avatar.

(Cut to Nihl's flagship, the Star Destroyer, _Revenge_. A Sith Storm Trooper commander walks up to Nihl.)

Commander: Sir! The two ships are Skywalker's personal ship, the _Mynock_, and it's being followed by Lord Maul's ship, the _Legacy_!  
Nihl: Blast them to atoms Commander Bly.  
Bly: But sir, what about Lord Maul?

(Nihl uses the Force Choke on Commander Bly II.)

Nihl: Just because you have ARC Trooper training doesn't mean you're allowed to question my orders Commander.  
Bly (gasping for breath): Yes . . . sir.

(All of a sudden, both ships are bombarded by the _Revenge_.)

Corin: Lu Ten! Hold this puppy steady!  
Lu Ten: Are you crazy?!  
Corin: Just do it!

(He grabs a breath mask and goes on to the roof of the ship and ignites his Lightsaber. As the turbo lasers of the _Revenge_ continue to fire, Corin uses his Lightsaber to deflect the blasts back at the Star Destroyer. Eventually, all of Nihl's turbo lasers are destroyed. Corin goes back inside the ship.)

Corin: Now what do you think?  
Kya: You're crazy but resourceful.  
Corin (sarcastically): Wow! I get a combination "save the galaxy" mom, and a big sister I never had (or wanted).  
Kya: Hey!  
Corin: Okay, I'd want you slightly.  
Lu Ten: Dude?!  
Corin: Oh no! I didn't mean it that way! I meant I'd want her as a big sister!  
Kya: No! I meant the mom thing!  
Gyatso: Well, yeah you are kind of the mom of the group.  
Hakoda: Which makes Lu Ten the dad of the group.  
Dai-Kon: And Corin and Ursa are like the big brother and sister.  
Lu Ten, Kya, Corin, & Ursa: Hey!

(Cut to Nihl's ship.)

Nihl: Let them pass Commander.  
Bly: Sir? Can't we still-Ahck!!

(Nihl has crushed Bly's neck with his Force Choke.)

Nihl: I don't like repeating myself. Lieutenant Neyo! You are now a commander! Let the two ships pass!  
Neyo: Yes sir!

(Cut to Maul's ship.)

Maul: Commander Thire! Release a smoke trail!  
Thire: Why?  
Maul: Because I'm planning to release the _Scimitar_ in the docking bay and use the smoke as cover,  
Thire: Good thinking sir.

(Cut to outside the _Legacy_ as a smoke trail is let out as a Sith Infiltrator goes out and sneaks out of sight of Nihl's ship by using the smoke trail. Cut to Bast Castle.)

Corin: 3PO, give me the holocrons.  
3PO: Of course Master Corin.

(3PO gives Corin the holocrons he picked up at the Ossus Temple. He walks towards the wall Padme's ghost showed him, he puts the two holocrons together so that the bottoms meet, and twist them according to the arrow markings, once he's done, it floats into a holster that he never saw before. As it glows brightly, Maul grabs him in a head lock.)

Maul: Skywalker's coming with me.  
Gyatso: Wait! If you take Corin, you'll never know where the treasure is buried.  
Maul: Do I look stupid to you?  
Tay La: Well, the red and black tattoos clash really bad. Also, how come the only black part on your face is that lightning thing over your right eye, and the black spots on your eyelids?  
Maul: Shut up!

(Corin takes the opportunity to elbow Maul in the stomach and run towards the light. Once he touches it, he and the holocron disappear. Corin finds himself in a twilight lit room with Anakin right in front of him, he's dressed in his Jedi Master robes from the end of Episode VI, but he has his 2004 body (Hayden Christiansen).)

Anakin: Hello Corin. It's good to see you.  
Corin: Master Skywalker.  
Anakin: Please call me Anakin.  
Corin: Yes Anakin.  
Anakin: Corin, there's something important I have to tell you. When Krayt came back, there was a powerful comet made of pure energy. A star created from Krayt's own death. With its power, Darth Maul II was able to resurrect Krayt, Nihl, and Talon. By basic summer's end, the comet will return, and grant all the Sith an amazing power boost. They'll be stronger than anyone can even imagine. Krayt plans to use that power to end the war, by destroying the entire Jedi Order, and strike a final blow against Fel's fraction of the New Empire. Only you can stop Krayt from doing this.  
Corin: But, I'm still a Padawan. How can I do this?  
Anakin: Mastering the Jedi arts, at the very least, takes four years of discipline and practice, but if the galaxy is to survive, you must do it by summer's end.  
Corin: I will try harder to look for Masters Sazen and K'Kruhk, but what if I need to speak to you again?  
Anakin: As the Jedi Avatar, I and many other Jedi are a part of you. Whenever you need to speak to us, look inside yourself.

(Anakin closes his eyes.)

Anakin (voice over): Nihl and Maul are just outside the door. I can help you save your friends if you want me to.

(Cut to Corin with his eyes closed, as they open, they're glowing blue again.)

Jedi Avatar Corin: I'm ready.

(Cut to Vader's fortress. Maul and Nihl have had everyone tied up.)

Maul: How'd you follow me here?  
Nihl: I had the same idea as you.  
Maul: Well, I guess we could share the glory.  
Thire: Lord Maul! Lord Nihl! The bio scanner's going off the charts. Someone with an unprecedented medi-clorian count is coming.

(The light returns, and with it come the holocron and Anakin. He's holding his Lightsaber and starring at everyone.)

Hakoda: Now that's cool!

(Nihl launches Force Lightning at Anakin, but he deflects it at the wall the gang is tied to, which lets them go free. Anakin then uses the Force to destroy the castle causing everyone except the gang to retreat. After Nihl and Maul leave, Anakin turns back into Corin, and he's holding the holocron, which is now permanently combined to form a cube. He is very weakened, and Lu Ten and Dai-Kon help get Corin back to the ship. Cut to the _Mynock_.)

Kya: So, we only have until the summer's end to defeat Krayt?  
Gyatso: Oh, it's Dad's life/Mom's book all over again.  
Corin: I'll understand if you'll want to go.

(Del smacks him in the head.)

Del: We're all in this together Corin. It's just that now, we have to save Team Avatar and your mom, and we have to stop Krayt from destroying the galaxy.  
Hakoda: Okay! Who's going to get to write the book, and by the way, I call illustrating!

The End.


	9. The Masters' Lightsabers

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 9: The Masters' Lightsabers

(Open with Corin pacing around the ship.)

Lu Ten: Corin relax. You're gonna ware a hole in the floor.  
Corin: Relax? Relax?! How am I supposed to relax when I only have less than a year to become a Jedi Knight and defeat Krayt?!!  
Kya: Well how long did you train with your father?  
Corin: Six years, and I'm nowhere near strong enough to face Krayt.  
Ursa: Don't worry. We'll help you do it.  
Del: In fact, I'll train you.  
Corin: Huh?  
Del: I'll train you.  
Dai-Kon: Don't worry. She only means until we find another master.  
Del: Yeah! And my mother trained me, so you're gonna be trained the right way.  
Gyatso: Hey guys, we're about to arrive on Utapau.

(Cut to Maul, Talon, and Thire, who are on Utapau at the market place.)

Thire: Sir! Look at this!

(He holds up the Lightsabers of Yoda and Mace Windu.)

Maul: Excellent! How much?  
Salesman: 20 credits.

(Maul pays him and takes the Lightsabers. Cut back to the _Mynock_ as it lands on the other side of Utapau.)

Del: Okay. Use the Force to kill PROXY.

(PROXY becomes General Grievous and attacks. Corin blocks all the blows easily, and he eventually strikes Grievous in the center of his chest.)

Corin: Now what?  
Del: "Now what"?! Why didn't you tell me you're so good?  
Corin: What do you mean?  
Del: You beat up the bad guy!  
PROXY: To be honest, my skills aren't completely on par with Corin's skill.  
Dai-Kon: Yeah, besides, I think what he really needs to learn is Force control.  
Del: I'm the master; I'll say when he should focus on his Force skills. Corin, your Lightsaber skills are pretty good, so we'll focus on your Force skills.

(Cut to beside the _Mynock_.)

Del: Let's try to use the Force to move R2.

(Del uses the Force to levitate him, he goes 2 centimeters into the air.)

Corin: Okay Del.  
Del (whining): Call me "Master"!  
Corin (slightly unnerved): Okay Master.

(Corin uses the Force and lifts R2 20 centimeters into the air.)

Del (moody): Okay, let's try Jedi Mind Tricks. Tay La get over here!  
Tay La: What?  
Del: You will run around in circles.  
Tay La (slightly struggling): I... will... run... around... in... circles.

(Tay La runs around in circles.)

Del (proudly): Your turn.  
Corin: You will change into your bikini and kiss Gyatso dead on the lips.  
Tay La (not struggling at all, but still under the influence of the mind trick.): I will change into my bikini and kiss Gyatso dead on the lips.  
Gyatso: Yes! Ahahaha!

(Tay La changes into her gold bikini thing and kisses Gyatso dead on the lips.)

Del (down right angry): Oh, come on! I know for a fact that you hadn't learned that yet!!  
Corin: I hadn't. I simply learned what you taught me, but I also thought that the mind trick would work better with more of the Force in the command. You see-  
Del: Shut Up! Who's the master here?  
Corin: Calm down. Why don't you and Ursa take a walk.  
Del: Why have Ursa come with me? Because I'm so weak?!  
Corin: No. Because that way, you can pretend to be just picking up groceries.  
Del: Oh.

(Cut to Maul. He notices Ursa and Del. Silently, Maul and his men capture them and tie them to some adjoining rocks.)

Maul: Hello. Now what would the Jedi Avatar's girlfriend and the daughter of the heir to Fel's throne be doing on Utapau. Unless Skywalker is right here. (He goes to Ursa.) I believe that you're missing something. Tell me where your boyfriend is, and I'll give it back.

(Maul holds the necklace he grabbed in "Liberation" to Ursa's neck.)

Ursa: The necklace Corin gave me! How'd you get it?!  
Maul: I picked it up after your little adventure on Kashyyyk.  
Ursa: Give it back!!  
Maul: Testy. Maybe my crack about you being Skywalker's girlfriend wasn't too far off the mark. (He goes towards Del.) Princess Draco, I think you'll be surprised to know that Coruscant has fallen. Don't worry, your parents and grandfather escaped, but it's only a matter of time before Lord Krayt finds them. If you give me the information I need, I'll do my best to convince Lord Krayt not to kill your family.  
Del: I'll never tell you where Corin is!

(Maul grabs her chin and stares into her eyes. A flash of the _Mynock_'s position is shown.)

Maul: My master admires loyalty. Even if it's for the wrong side.

(Cut to the camp, everyone is talking.)

Corin: I'm worried about the girls, they should have been back by now.  
Hakoda: You know, maybe being a master to someone like you isn't easy.  
Dai-Kon: Someone's coming.  
Lu Ten: Where?

(All of a sudden, they're overwhelmed by Thire's troops, and have had their hands stuck behind their backs by stun cuffs. They're brought to Maul.)

Maul: Finally.  
Corin: Where are Ursa and Del?  
Maul: Tied to those big rocks.  
Del: Corin, I swear I didn't tell him. It wasn't my fault.  
Thire: Actually ma'am, it kind of is.  
Del: Oh, shut up.  
Corin: Very well, but wouldn't you want to tell Krayt that you beat me in battle.  
Maul: Nice try.  
Lu Ten: Yeah, taking the cowards way out and outnumbering a bunch of teenagers would probably give a Sith a lot of glory.  
Maul: What?!  
Kya: You know. I mean, according to Corin and PROXY, the Sith spent almost 1,000 years hiding from the Jedi. Wow, you guys are real cowards.  
Maul: The Sith are not cowards!!

(Corin uses the Force to take off all of the stun cuffs and undo the ropes holding Ursa and Del to the rocks. He, Dai-Kon, and Del then call their respective Lightsabers to them. Corin and Maul engage in another duel. They're both still even.)

Maul: You know that you'll fail Skywalker. There's no way for you to master the Force before Lord Krayt wins. Especially when the best you can do for a master is a pampered palace brat who's only three years older than you.  
Corin: Well it's still better than having a Twi'lek hooker for a master.  
Maul: Oh, you shouldn't have gone there.  
Corin: Why?  
Maul: Lady Talon's right behind you.  
Corin: Oh, Bantha Fodder.

(Just as Talon is about to attack Corin, Del jumps in and fights her with her teal bladed Lightsaber. Talon is struggling to keep on the offensive, and Del is holding her own, but can't find a good opening to strike.)

Lu Ten: We've got to retreat before Del and Corin get tired. Even if Maul gets tired at the same time, Talon will finish them off.  
Corin: I know, we've got too little fighting space. Hakoda! Call R2!  
Hakoda: You've got it!! (He takes out a com link.) R2, 3PO, PROXY! If any of you are listening, we need the _Mynock_ here ASAP!  
Tay La: What's ASAP mean?  
Hakoda: As Soon As Possible!

(Just as Corin, Del, and even Maul get tired, the _Mynock_ arrives. The whole gang jump into it. Maul jumps after Corin, but Corin knocks him off with the Force.)

Thire: Hey a copper piece!

(Maul grabs it and throws it into one of Utapau's sink-holes. Cut to the _Mynock_.)

Del: I'm sorry about snapping Corin. It's just that, you were so good, and you were barely even trying.  
Corin: Well, you didn't willingly give away our location, so I can't be mad. Besides, maybe we can practice together, along with Dai-Kon.  
Del: Thanks buddy.

The End.


	10. Jekk Solo

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 10: Jekk Solo

(It opens on Endor. Everyone is looking for a master. Suddenly, Dai-Kon goes towards a pile of deer meat.)

Dai-Kon: Mmm. Unexplained deer meat.

(Dai-Kon is about to grab the deer meat.)

Corin: No wait Dai-Kon don't grab the-

(They're all caught in a net.)

Hakoda: Great job Dai-Kon. You guys are always thinking with your stomach.  
Del (girlfriend angry): What?!  
Hakoda: Notice how I said "guys" referring to Corin and Dai-Kon. Not you.  
Del (slightly cold): Alright.  
Corin: Alright, who's on the bottom?  
Lu Ten (muffled): I am.  
Kya (muffled): And me.  
Corin: Okay, Kya, can you try using a water whip to get out the bottom?  
Kya: My arms are pinned to my side.  
Corin: By what?  
Kya: Your foot!  
Corin: So, Lu Ten-  
Lu Ten: Ursa's foot.  
Corin: R2, cut through the ropes with your buzz saw.

(R2 beeps and cuts through the ropes, and everyone falls out.)

Hakoda: Okay, from now on, let's just head towards that fire light.  
Gyatso: Are you sure about that?  
Hakoda: Hey, I inherited my dad's instincts.  
Kya: We're doomed.  
Hakoda: C'mon, it's not like we'll run into a division of Storm Troopers as soon as we cross these hedges.

(As soon as they cross the hedges they run into an outpost that is hosting a division of Sith Storm Troopers.)

Hakoda: Aw, snoot.

(The commander is about to shoot, until he is stabbed by a purple Lightsaber. After that a 19 year old man comes up and destroys the other troops with a group of teenaged kids with random pieces of Storm Trooper armor over their clothes. The man comes up to Del.)

Man: Hey, I'm Jekk Solo, and these are the Freedom Force team.  
Corin: Hello Jekk.  
Jekk: Oh, Corin. I could feel your dad die.  
Corin: Yeah.  
Jekk: So, who are your friends?  
Corin: Well, you know Dai-Kon and Del.  
Jekk: Yeah.  
Dai-Kon: Jekk.  
Del: Oh, I didn't recognize you with that five o'clock shadow.  
Corin: And this is Princess Ursa of the Fire Nation, and her cousin Prince Lu Ten, who is the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. This is Kya and her brother Gyatso, Hakoda, and last but not least Tak.  
Jekk: Hello.

(Cut to the outposts, Corin and Dai-Kon are fairly suspicious of Jekk.)

Lu Ten: What's wrong?  
Corin: Jekk graduated from the Jedi Academy just last year, and when he was at the academy, everyone except Del was afraid of him. Even my dad thought he was too , well, assertive.  
Kya: Huh?  
Corin: Even my dad thought he was too dark.  
Ursa: Oh, dear.  
Tay La: Can't you tell Del?  
Corin: Oh, she'd just say, "Jekk's just very dedicated to his duties."  
Gyatso: That was a pretty good Del impression can you do Hakoda?  
Corin: Dude. Focus.

(Cut to Jekk, who is talking to Del and Hakoda.)

Jekk: So, Del tells me that you and she have a thing.  
Hakoda: Well, we're trying to get something started, but it's kind of hard with us going around the galaxy looking for places a surviving Jedi Master might be.  
Jekk: So, you wanna accompany me on a reconnaissance mission to an Ewok village?  
Hakoda: Of course. What's an Ewok?  
Del: A cute little teddy bear thing.  
Hakoda (tearing up): I'll beat up all the Storm Troopers on this planet to protect those cute little teddy bears.

(Cut to outside a village. An old man in a Sith Imperial outfit is walking by. Jekk jumps down and ignites his Lightsabers.)

Jekk: Where are you going? Off to betray another group of people who trusted you?! Off to betray your friends to Palpatine?!!

(As he's about to bring his Lightsabers down, Hakoda grabs his hand.)

Hakoda: Jekk, he's just an old man! He can't defend himself.  
Jekk: He's one of Krayt's imperials! He deserves to die!  
Hakoda: Jekk!

(As they're arguing, the old man goes back to the village. Cut to the part of the village Freedom Force is staying at that the gang lives in.)

Corin: Jekk did what?  
Hakoda: He attacked an old person just because he was a citizen of Krayt's Empire.  
Del: He was a Sith Imperial! I'm sure Jekk was just defending us.  
Hakoda: Jekk may be very smooth, but we can't trust him!  
Del: You're just jealous because Jekk's a better leader than you are, and we went out once when we were fourteen!  
Hakoda: You did what?!  
Del: Okay, he used to be my boyfriend for two years, but nothing came of it!  
Hakoda: Well, I guess I'll just let you continue where you two left off!

(As Hakoda leaves, Jekk knocks him unconscious with his Lightsaber hilt.)

Jekk: Sorry Hakoda, but I can't have you put Skywalker's guard up.

(Cut to the gang playing with a few Ewok children. 3PO is explaining to the Ewoks what's been happening since they left Ossus. By the time he's finished, the Ewoks are cheering.)

3PO: They're very impressed by our exploits.  
Corin: Cool! I think I'll go outside, Hakoda's been gone for awhile.

(Cut to the woods of Endor. Hakoda's being led back to the Mynock by two members of Freedom Force.)

Hakoda: You can't honestly want Jekk to kill Corin?! I mean, if he dies, the galaxy is boned! Boned I tell you!  
Freedom Force Agent 1: C'mon, it's not like Skywalker's the Jedi Avatar.  
Hakoda: He is!!  
Freedom Force Agent 2: You're just trying to protect Skywalker.  
Hakoda: Hey look! It's, uh, a giant mushroom!  
Freedom Force Agents: Where?

(Hakoda knocks them out with his boomerang. Cut to outside the hut the gang's in. Corin walks over to Jekk.)

Corin: Hey Jekk, do you know where Hakoda is?  
Jekk: He wanted to check out the repulsar lifts on the _Mynock_.  
Corin: Hakoda can barely figure out how to turn on the radio.  
Jekk: Nosey like always, eh Skywalker?

(Jekk ignites his Lightsabers and attacks Corin. Corin blocks with his own Lightsaber, but he's knocked into a wall. Everyone comes out to see them.)

Del: Jekk, what are you doing?!  
Jekk: Destroying a threat to the galaxy!  
Ursa: He's the Jedi Avatar! He's the galaxy's last hope!  
Jekk: Why would the Jedi Avatar be a Skywalker!  
Corin: Jekk! You're the great grandson of Jaina Solo, my great grandfather's cousin!  
Jekk: But I've been able to use my great grandmother's legacy to distance myself, I'm no more a Skywalker than Del is!  
Corin: Why do you think I'm the enemy here?!  
Jekk: Because of what happened to Anakin Skywalker, Jacen Solo, and-

(Corin knocks him off the bridge with the Force, and Jekk uses the Force to pull a vine to his hand! Just as Jekk comes up, Del uses the Force to throw Jekk onto a tree, and Kya uses her Waterbending to freeze him to the tree.)

Corin: Maybe some time on the tree will help you rethink your life.

(Corin turns off his Lightsaber, just as Hakoda arrives in the Mynock.)

Hakoda: Corin, are you alright?  
Corin: I'm fine. C'mon lets go.  
Jekk: You may think you can escape Vader's legacy, but you'll have to face the latest person to suffer his choice, and I don't think you'll have the guts to stop him.  
Corin: Maybe, but my great-great grandfather was able to redeem Vader. Maybe I can redeem him.

The End.


	11. The New Recruits

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 11: The New Recruits

(It opens just outside of Kamino. Everyone's in the _Mynock_.)

Dai-Kon: Refresh my memory. Why are we going to Kamino?  
Corin: PROXY, if you'd please.

(PROXY turns into Jango Fett.)

PROXY (in Jango's voice): The Sith enlisted the Kaminoans to create a clone army from their stores of Fett DNA. We're going there, to purchase a few Clones to compete with them.  
Hakoda: Why can't we just use Fel's Storm Troopers?  
Del: Because regular Storm Troopers are much worse shots than the Sith's Storm Troopers.  
Hakoda: Good point.

(Cut to Kamino's main cloning lab. Corin knocks on the door. Taun We comes in.)

Taun We: Master Jedi, we've been expecting you.  
Corin: I'm expected?  
Taun We: Of course, after all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming.

(Taun We takes everyone to the throne room of Lama Su.)

Taun We: May I present Lama Su. Prime Minister of Kamino.  
Corin: It is an honor to meet you Prime Minister.  
Lama Su: It's good to meet you. You may tell Master Skywalker that the first batch of troops are ready, of course the next batch will take much longer.  
Corin: I'm sorry. Master...?  
Lama Su: Jedi Master Cade Skywalker is still an important member of the Jedi Council is he not?  
Corin: Master Skywalker was killed almost a month ago.  
Lama Su: Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, but I'm sure he'd be proud of the commanding officers we've made for him.  
Dai-Kon: Commanding officers?  
Lama Su: Yes.  
Del: Did Master Skywalker tell you who they were for?  
Lama Su: Of course, for the New Empire's Storm Troopers.  
Corin: May we see them?  
Lama Su: Of course.

(Cut to a batch of 12 year old Fett clones. They look like the Episode II Boba Fett.)

Corin: When did you begin making them?  
Lama Su: three years ago.  
Gyatso: That's impossible! They're already 12!  
Lama Su: Oh, we've improved our growth acceleration to make the Clones mature in a quarter of the time it'd take to make a regular human ready for battle.  
Lu Ten: Then why are those Commanding Officers ready?  
Lama Su: Master Skywalker requested that we made the first batch of Commanding troops via Sparti Clone Cylinders.  
Corin: Ah. You made a batch of clones in just a year.  
Lama Su: Yes. Would you like to see them?  
Corin: I must talk to my master first.

(Cut to the holo room in the Mynock.)

Corin: Scramble code five to Tatooine. Care of the hero's home.

(The figure of Shado appears, they'd left a holo com link with him in case of an emergency.)

Shado: What is it?  
Corin: The Prime Minister of Kamino has just informed me that my father placed an order of clone soldiers for the New Empire about three years ago. Did the Council ever authorize that?  
Shado: Yes. We kept it a secret from the younger members, but we felt that in these times of war, we needed recruits who could match a Lightsaber wielder.  
Corin: Thank you Master Vao.

(Cut to the throne room.)

Corin: I'll take the troops.  
Lama Su: Very good. Here they are.

(Four Clone Troopers come in. Two of them are in ARC Trooper armor. One has blue lining, and the other has red lining. One of them has regular Clone Trooper armor with a set of electro binoculars connected onto his helmet, and orange lining. The last one has regular Clone Trooper armor with a Jedi like robe and yellow lining.)

Blue ARC Trooper: Captain Rex II at your service sir!  
Red ARC Trooper: Captain Fordo II at your service sir!  
Orange Clone Trooper: Commander Cody II at your service sir!  
Yellow Clone Trooper: General Alpha at your service sir!  
Corin: Glad to have you. (He turns to Lama Su.) I'll send someone from the Empire to pick up the next batch.  
Lama Su: Very good.

(Cut to the Mynock. Everyone is in the bridge.)

Kya: So, you're named after real Clone Wars heroes?  
Alpha: Yes ma'am.  
Tay La: And you all look the same?  
Cody: If you don't believe me, look at our faces.

(They take off their helmets to show the same face, except Rex's hair is dyed blonde and shaven very short, and Alpha's hair is slightly longer than everyone else.)

Tak: I think you guys look different.  
Hakoda: You're blind.  
Tak: Yeah, but Mom taught me to see with my feet. Rex's heart beat is the fastest. Cody's is the slowest. Fordo's is slower than Rex's and quicker than Cody's. Alpha's is slower than Fordo's but faster than Cody's.  
Rex: Good observation ma'am.  
Tak: Call me Tak.  
Ursa: How long did you train?  
Fordo: Two years.  
Corin: So genetically you are?  
Cody: 22 sir. The growth accelerations is programmed to stop after 26, genetically, for regular clones, and ours stopped right after we came out of the cylinder.  
Hakoda: Cool.

The End.


	12. The Secret of Cain Skywalker

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 12: The Secret of Cain Skywalker

(It opens on Malastare. An old man is trying to convince someone to go fishing, even though the weather looks bad.)

Old man: I'll give the people who help me half of the take!  
Hakoda & Dai-Kon: You got it!  
Corin: Are you guys sure about this?  
Old man: Hey, you're Corin Skywalker aren't ya?  
Gyatso: That's right, Corin Skywalker! The Jedi Avatar!

(The old man punches Corin in the gut.)

Ursa: What was that for?  
Old man: It was for Skywalker's brother!  
Tay La: But Cain's dead. Corin told us.  
Old man: Then maybe you should ask him again.

(Corin looks away guiltily. Cut to later at the _Mynock_, the gang, minus Hakoda and Dai-Kon, go into his room.)

Kya: Corin, what really happened to Cain.  
Tay La: And no lying!  
Corin: I wasn't lying. I was just saying what happened to Cain. From a certain point of view.  
Tay La (like a politically correct mother): And what is telling the truth from "a certain point of view"? Isn't it a fancy way of saying you stretched the truth, which in turn is a nice way of saying you lied?!  
Corin: All right. It started 3 years ago, when Cain, Dai-Kon, Del, and I went to Coruscant to talk with Emperor Fel.

(Flashback to 3 years ago. Corin, Cain, and Dai-Kon are 13, and Del is 16. Corin, Cain, and Dai-Kon look like slightly taller versions of the Avatar Kids versions of themselves. Del looks like a slightly shorter version of herself. They've just landed on Coruscant.)

Cain: Thanks for getting us this audience with your grandfather Del.  
Del: Hey, it's your dream to become an Imperial Knight Cain.  
Corin: What do you say we hang out for a while before seeing the Emperor?  
Dai-Kon: Yeah! Let's explore the subterranean levels!  
Cain: He said, "Let's hang out." Not "Let's get ourselves killed."

(Cut to later that day. The kids have just been let into Emperor Fel's throne room.)

Fel: Welcome Young Skywalker. Princess Delsiah has told me many good things about you.  
Cain: I'm honored you are considering me as an Imperial Knight.

(An Imperial Knight comes to Fel.)

Knight: Sir, the troops are awaiting your orders on how to handle the situation on Ratattak.  
Fel: Send the 105th in.  
Knight: But sir, that division's made completely out of new recruits.  
Fel: Exactly, they'll ware the Ratattaki down so that the more experienced troops will finish them off.  
Cain: You can't risk the lives of an entire legion of troops like that!  
Corin: Cain, calm down.  
Cain: Don't tell me what to do Skywalker! You know what Emperor?! I don't think I want to be an Imperial Knight anymore!! Good-bye!!!

(Cain walks out of the room. Cut to just outside the Imperial Capital.)

Corin: Cain! Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once in your life? I hope your happy that you've just killed your own dream!  
Cain: Well, I hope you and your friends are happy groveling at Fel's feet!  
Corin (calming down): Cain, listen to me. Just say that you're sorry. You can still make your dream come true.  
Cain: It's not my dream anymore. I'm through playing games, and it's too late to second guess myself. I'm leaving the Jedi Order. I'm going to become something greater.  
Del: Cain, your having delusions of grandeur!  
Cain: I'm through accepting limits just because someone says they're there! (He thinks it over.) Come with me guys.  
Corin, Dai-Kon, & Del: What?  
Cain: Think of what we could do, together. Together, the four of us are unlimited! Together, we'll make our dreams come true. (Corin's fingers twitch in temptation.) So are you coming?

(Corin hands Cain the cloak Tay La gave him.)

Corin: Cain, you dropped this when you left, and space is cold. (tearing up) I hope your happy with this.  
Cain (tearing up): You too.

(All four of them embrace. After a few minutes, a few Storm Troopers come out.)

Trooper: Get them!

(They grab Corin, Dai-Kon, and even Del.)

Del: Let go of me! I'm the Emperor's granddaughter!  
Cain: Leave them alone! It's me you want!

(As the troops go towards Cain, he levels them all with a Force Wave.)

Cain: If any of you would care to find me, look to Koriban!!! As Dad said when I was little, "Everyone deserves the chance to fly."

(Cain focuses the sun's rays on the troops, temporarily blinding them. Cut back to the present.)

Corin: And that was the last time I saw Cain for a year.

(Cut to the Legacy. Maul is meditating when Cade Skywalker's Force Ghost comes in.)

Cade: Cain, why must you continually hunt Corin?  
Maul: You know why. In the first place, I owe my great power to Lord Krayt.

(Cut to a few weeks after Cain disappeared from Coruscant. He's arrived on Koriban. He eventually makes it to the tomb that holds the energy of Krayt, Talon, and Nihl. As the comet passes, Cain uses its Force amplifying powers to use his father's healing technique to raise Krayt, Talon, and Nihl from the dead. As the three Sith Lords rise up, Cain falls to the ground, his eyes yellowed by the sheer amount of dark energy he had to touch to use that technique. As he looks up, his eyes slowly return to blue.)

Krayt: Who has reawakened me, my Hand, and my Fist?  
Cain: It was I, Cain Skywalker. I seek the teachings of the Sith.  
Krayt: Very well, but I warn you that it's a hard life. You are not allowed remorse or regret. It will be a hard life, but you'll find out who you are.

(Cut back to the Mynock in the present. Everyone on board is still starring at Corin.)

Tay La: Well? What happened after Cain revived the Sith?  
Corin: A year after Cain left, we got word that Krayt had recruited a human female with fairly good Force powers. She and Cain were sent to Mustafar to try and take it, so that Krayt could use it as some kind of fortress. From what I've heard since, Cain and the woman had developed a relationship.

(Cut to Maul's room in the Legacy.)

Maul: I loved Kay-La Vila! I was overjoyed that Lord Krayt had put the two of us together on a mission. Then you and the Jedi had to interfere!

(Cut back to Corin's room in the Mynock.)

Corin: Master K'Kruhk and my father assigned Jekk and myself to a mission to stop Cain and the woman. We arrived on Mustafar on the first anniversary of Cain's disappearance.

(Cut to two years ago. Jekk and Corin land in their respective Delta-7s. Jekk's is purple, and Corin's is blue.)

Jekk: Remember, Master K'Kruhk said that we have to resort to killing if Cain proves unturnable.  
Corin: He won't be.

(All of a sudden, they're attacked by Cain and Kay-La! Cain ignites a blue Lightsaber blade and Kay-La ignites a red Lightsaber blade. Jekk goes after Kay-La, and as they move off, Corin and Cain just stare at each other as the red glow of Mustafar illuminates their faces.)

Corin: You've allowed your pride and Darth Krayt to twist your point of view!  
Cain: Don't lecture me Corin! With Kay-La at my side, I shall bring peace, prosperity, and justice to the galaxy and Lord Krayt's Empire.  
Corin: Krayt's Empire?  
Cain: Don't make me kill you.  
Corin: Cain, my loyalty is to Fel's Empire. To a monarchy where people have a say!  
Cain: If you are not with me, than you are my enemy!

(Cain takes the cloak Tay La gave him off and uses the Force to transport it into the _Scimitar_.)

Corin (a hint sorrow in his voice): Only a Sith deals in absolutes. (He takes off his cloak and lets it fall.) I will do what I must.  
Cain: You will try.

(They ignite their Lightsabers and fight each other in a powerful duel! They're so even, that neither can land a blow on the other. Cut to Jekk's fight, it has moved one level below, Jekk is clearly in control. They eventually move to the rock surface of Mustafar. Corin and Cain both try to use the Force to their advantage, but they're too even, and each gets thrown back by the other's blow. They eventually move to the molten river.)

Corin: We've failed you Cain. The Order has failed you.  
Cain: I should have known that the Jedi would try to destroy Lord Krayt's dream to maintain their security!  
Corin: Cain, Darth Krayt and his Sith order are evil!  
Cain: From my point of view the Jedi are evil!  
Corin: Well then you are lost!  
Cain: This is the end of you, my "brother"!

(They're fight eventually moves to the rock of the planet, right next to Jekk and Kay-La. Eventually, Jekk cuts Kay-La's hands off, and pushes her into the lava.)

Cain: Kay-La!!!!

(Knowing it's useless; Cain goes in for his revenge and begins using Force Choke on Jekk! To save Jekk from suffocating, Corin cuts off Cain's right hand at the forearm! Cain lets out a scream! Just then, his back catches on fire from being so near the heat of the lava! It moves around to make a silhouette of a krayt dragon! The flames then move around his right arm and upper torso to make burn marks just like the markings Anakin had in the last few chapters "Clone Wars". All the while, he's letting out a horrible scream! Eventually, he collapses on the ground, far enough away from the lava to avoid any lung damage and more burn damage. Jekk goes in for the kill, but Corin uses the Force to render Jekk unconscious. As he picks Jekk up, he looks at Cain.)

Corin (tearing up): You were my brother Cain.  
Cain (raging): I HATE YOU!!!!!!

(Corin looks away with tears in his eyes. Cut back to the _Mynock_. Corin is crying.)

Tay La (crying too): Why must the Sith turn good people into evil jerks?! Why?! Why?!

(She hugs Gyatso as she cries.)

Ursa: Are you gonna be alright?  
Corin (voice breaking): It happened two years ago.

(He and Ursa hug. Cut to two years ago. Cain is climbing towards his ship when Krayt appears. He grabs Cain's unmaimed arm and takes him to his flagship, the Advanced Star Destroyer, Jedi's Bane. Cain wakes up with a prosthetic right arm. It's black with red lining, matching his new tattoos, with the black parts covering only his burn marks, his lightning shaped birth mark, and his eye lids. Krayt comes up to him. His head has also been shaved bald.)

Krayt: You suffered a great loss young one. What do you want?  
Cain: Revenge.  
Krayt: Very good. Then from this day forth, you shall be my weapon. Hence forth, you shall be known as Darth Maul.  
Maul (bowing his head): Thank you Lord Krayt.

(Cut back to the present. Maul's head is still shaved bald, and Cade is still in the room.)

Cade: Krayt thinks he's turned you into his heir after Talon, but I know better. You will not always be so subservient to Krayt's order.  
Maul: Why won't you leave me alone?

The End.


	13. Cain or Maul?

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 13: Cain or Maul?

(It opens on Ratattak. Maul and Nihl are conversing.)

Maul: Nihl, I believe that Skywalker is on Malastare. I think we should combine our troops and capture him.  
Nihl: You're proposal is intriguing Lord Maul. Very well.

(Cut to Malastare. Hakoda and Dai-Kon are sick from their odd job for the fisherman.)

Kya: They're getting worse.  
Gyatso (beginning to get stuffed up): Maybe we could find those ice frog things Dad told us about.  
Kya: Bed!  
Gyatso: But I'm fine'd  
Lu Ten: You don't end fine with a d sound when you're fine.  
Corin: This is all my fault. I'll go see if there's anyone who knows how to cure your cold.  
Tay La (More stuffed up than Gyatso): Camp't you just heal them with your cool Force thin'g?  
Corin: That's only for life or death situations, and I think you need to go to bed.  
Tay la (whining): But I'm fine'd. I mean, I'm fine'd. Fine'd!

(She goes to her room sulking. Gyatso tries to sneak into her room.)

Kya: Don't even think about it Gyatso!  
Gyatso (disappointed): Oh.  
Corin: I'm going for a walk.

(Corin walks out of the Mynock. Flashes of his fight with Cain are still flashing through his mind. Eventually, he's attacked by Maul and Nihl's combined troops.)

Thire: Don't move Skywalker. Take him to Ratattak.  
Corin: Ah, Bantha Fodder.

(Cut back to the Mynock. The clones, Kya, Lu Ten, Ursa, Tak, and Del are on the bridge.)

Kya: Hey, Alpha. Can I borrow your helmet? I need to give everyone some food.  
Alpha: Of course ma'am.

(Kya puts on Alpha's helmet, it's slightly bigger than her head, but it still fits fine. She goes into Hakoda's room.)

Hakoda (delusional): Wow! I didn't know that women could be Storm Troopers! You should meet my cousins, Kya and Gyatso, my best buddy Dai-Kon, and my grandmother. She's right there.

(He points at an empty corner of the room.)

Kya: Hakoda, it's me Kya.  
Hakoda: You've been drafted into the army?! Did you hear that Gran-Gran!  
Kya: Gran-Gran?  
Hakoda: Yeah, my dad's mom! Wow! She looks just like Aunt Katara.  
Kya: Well, here's some soup Hakoda, drink it and get some sleep.  
Hakoda: But I'm not...

(Hakoda falls fast asleep. Then he wakes up.)

Hakoda: Whoops, forgot my soup.

(He drinks it quickly and falls back to sleep. Cut to a prison hold on Ratattak. Nihl comes in.)

Nihl: Welcome Young Skywalker. I am Darth Nihl. Lord Maul must be even weaker than I thought. I caught you so easily.  
Corin: You do know that I recognized Thire.  
Nihl: Well, he needed my help for something he could have easily done himself. Just like your father and grandfather.

(Corin uses the Force to push Nihl against the wall. He comes back holding his nose.)

Nihl: Son of a Bantha! I can't believe Lord Krayt has asked myself, Maul, and Talon to get information out of you. Well, I'll cut to the chase. Where are your friends?

(Corin just uses the Force to hit him in the stomach.)

Nihl: Giow! Hiyow! You Nerfherder! I oughta snap your neck!

(Nihl goes off grumbling unintelligibly. Talon comes in.)

Talon (seductively): You and your brother have something in common. You both love humiliating Nihl.  
Corin: Eww! Lady, you're my mom's age.  
Talon: Why you little...

(She Force Chokes Corin.)

Corin: Ahhgg, ahck.

(She releases him. She then tries the motherly approach.)

Talon (sweet as poisoned honey): Try to understand dear. Lord Krayt wants what's best for everyone. If you tell us where the others are, we'll spare all of them, and your family.  
Corin: I'll tell you where my friends are when Mustafar freezes over, and Palpatine gives free sleigh rides!  
Talon: I tried playing nice Skywalker.

(She leaves, and Maul enters. There's utter hatred in his eyes.)

Maul: I heard that Jekk was spotted on Endor, with a friend of yours. Were you trying to kill another person who had never wronged you?! (Corin keeps his eyes away from Maul.) You can't save your friends from me by not talking. (Maul forces Corin's face upwards and tries to read into his thoughts, but all he sees is something Corin accidently saw when he was three.) Ahh!!! My mind! My mind! (Corin laughs) Why you little...! (He Force Chokes Corin.) I'll teach you to laugh at something that's funny!  
Corin: Ahghhh!

(Maul releases him.)

Maul: You think you're so clever! Just like when we were students at the academy! Everyone praised you, and when I'd do the same thing two seconds later, they'd say, "What else is new?"!  
Corin: No, that was you and Jekk.  
Maul: Oh, shut up! (One of the Droids in the hold blows up. He takes off his shirt and his gloves, the tattooed parts of his hand perfectly match his cybernetic implant. You wouldn't know which was which if it wasn't for the shine of his right hand.) Do you remember what you did to me?  
Corin: I didn't do that do you Maul.  
Maul: I meant my arm you idiot!  
Corin: Oh, yeah. Hey wait a minute; Mom said we're not allowed to call each other idiot I'm telling!  
Maul: You wouldn't... Wait a minute. You little-!  
Corin: Oh, c'mon Cain, you used to love that joke.  
Maul: Cain Skywalker is dead. My name is Maul.  
Corin: You're still my brother. That's why you never killed me outright, and that's why you won't give me to Krayt, so he can put another Skywalker notch on his belt.  
Maul: You're underestimating the power of the Dark Side. The boy that was your brother doesn't exist anymore. I can't even remember the last time I was truly happy with the Jedi. (Corin hums the tune that was played at the dance on Earth.) Oh, shut up!

(Maul leaves. Cut to the Mynock. Ursa's getting worried.)

Ursa: Where's Corin?  
Kya (stuffed up): I don'd know.  
Ursa: Bed.  
Tak: Hey, good news! We found these needles for flu shots.  
Kya (as she's being dragged away by Rex and Fordo): NOOOO!!!!! Anything but a shot! Please anything but a shot!

(Cut to the room Maul's staying at. Cade's spirit appears.)

Cade: He's right you know? You may be a Sith, but you won't be able to turn Corin over. Especially after what happened to me.  
Maul: I didn't know he was going to kill you okay?! I just thought he was going to imprison you with Mom! (tearing up) I didn't know that would happen. (voice breaking) I didn't mean it. I didn't mean...

(As he cries, Cade hugs him, and for a second, Maul's mind flashes back to when he was ten, Cade is kneeling down and hugging a crying Cain. Cut to Corin's cell. He uses the Force to trigger a homing beacon on his belt that brings the gang there. Cut to the Mynock. Everyone has been given a flu shot. Kya's still crying over it.)

Hakoda: Kya, it was a little prick. How could you be so scared of that?  
Lu Ten: You're the one scarred of that dance Avatar Aang taught us.  
Hakoda: Was! I was scared of that dance!

(Cut to Corin's cell. The gang comes in, Kya's still sniffling about her shot.)

Corin: Thanks.

(They make it to the courtyard, where they're greeted by Nihl's troops, Maul's troops, and Talon are already back on the Legacy.)

Corin: Okay, let's get going.

(The good clones completely thrash Nihl's troops, only two of them are still alive, and one of them is missing his limbs. As the surviving Sith Storm Trooper raises his gun to shoot Corin, Maul appears and stabs him in the back.)

Maul: I want to finish you off myself. Tomorrow.

(He jumps to the Legacy.)

Corin: Thank you, Cain.

(Cut to the Mynock. Corin sneezes.)

Kya: Bed!  
Corin: It was just a sneeze. I'm fine'd.

(Kya grabs his ear like a mother scolding her child.)

Kya: Bed! Now!  
Corin (sulking): Yes ma'am.

The End.


	14. The Ancient Warrior

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 14: The Ancient Warrior

(It opens with the gang on Boz Pitty. Corin is dueling against PROXY's Dooku program.)

PROXY (Dooku's voice): Surrender Skywalker.  
Corin: When Mustafar freezes over.

(Corin cuts off his hands. PROXY returns to normal.)

Corin: R2 could you fix PROXY?

(R2 beeps. Cut to the gang.)

Corin: So, any news guys?  
Hakoda: Well, a lot of people in the next village talk about an "Ancient one" who fought in the Clone Wars.  
Corin: Why didn't you tell me sooner?!  
Hakoda: What's wrong?  
Dai-Kon: Master K'Kruhk fought in the Clone Wars.  
Hakoda: Finally!  
Corin: Alpha, Cody, and Fordo, guard the ship. Rex, come with us.  
Troops: Yes sir!

(The gang and Rex walk to the presumed location of the Ancient One. They see a slim figure in a hood.)

Corin: Well, it's not K'Kruhk, but maybe it's still someone who can help.

(As Corin walks up to the figure, she lowers her hood to reveal herself as an unchanged Asajj Ventress.)

Corin: Oh, Bantha Fodder.  
Ventress: What do you want Skywalker?  
Corin: I thought you were someone who could train me.  
Ventress: What makes you think I can't?  
Corin: You were a Sith Acolyte for Dooku. You're a follower of the Dark Side.  
Ventress: It's the only way to defeat the Sith. Your ancestor, Anakin Skywalker defeated Palpatine with the Dark Side.  
Corin: Actually, he defeated the Emperor by picking him up and throwing him in the second Death Star's reactor core.  
Ventress: Very well. We'll duel. If I win, you and your friends will become my apprentices. If you win, I'll let you be.

(Ventress ignites her twin crimson bladed Lightsabers, and Corin ignites his blue bladed Lightsaber. They fight, but Ventress' seclusion has made her powerful enough to be a match for Talon herself! Corin can barely keep up.)

Corin: Time out! I'd like to call in a substitute.  
Ventress: Very well. Who?  
Corin: Someone who's had a lot of experience fighting you.

(Corin meditates, and after a minute, Obi-Wan Kenobi stands in his place.)

Obi-Wan: Hello Ventress. You may no longer want to be a Sith, but I cannot let you train Corin in the ways of the Dark Side.  
Ventress: You're loss.

(As Ventress lunges at Obi-Wan, he calls his Lightsaber to him and fights her evenly. He parries her blows evenly and destroys one of her Lightsabers.)

Obi-Wan: You'll have to do better than that my darling.

(As Ventress attacks in a ridiculously unfocused way, Obi-Wan turns into Anakin.)

Anakin: This is where the fun begins.

(Anakin dodges Ventress' blow and strikes her knee so that she falls and drops her blade.)

Ventress: Finish it.

(Anakin turns back to Corin, and he puts Anakin and Obi-Wan's Lightsabers back in his bag with Darth Vader's holocron, and he picks up his own Lightsaber and puts it on his belt.)

Corin: You know Ventress; only the combined power of Maul and Nihl had me channel one of the old masters to fight for me. I sense you want to do the right thing, but in the end, the Dark Side will leave you open to corruption.

(As Corin walks away, Ventress is about to attack, but Rex stuns her with his blaster.)

Rex: Now what?  
Corin: We go back to the Mynock and look for a master.  
Rex: Yes sir.

The End.


	15. Dragon Warrior Kaizen

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 15: Dragon Warrior Kaizen

(It opens with Hakoda taking a swig of something.)

Kya: Are you drinking Corellian Whisky?  
Hakoda: I'm troubled.  
Kya: Hakoda.  
Hakoda: I promise I'll stop tomorrow.  
Kya: You'll stop right now!

(Kya chases Hakoda all over the Mynock; all the while he's guzzling down the whisky. Eventually he collapses outside the cockpit door.)

Hakoda (smashed): I miss Mom and Dad. There I said it!

(Tay La comes out of her room.)

Tay La: People are trying to sleep in here.  
Kya: It's 4:00pm.  
Tay La: Could you please stop yelling Kya?  
Kya: Okay, who else has had some Corellian whisky?

(Everyone except Lu Ten come out of their rooms with their hands raised.)

Kya: Are Lu Ten and I the only mature ones here?  
Lu Ten: No, Ursa's just been crying on Corin's shoulder lately.  
Hakoda (still smashed): How are you guys dealing with what happened?  
Kya: Well, Lu Ten and I talk about what happened. I cry, and he tears up.  
Hakoda: That works for you, and whisky works for us.

(Corin comes in.)

Corin: Hey guys! I got a distress call from Muunilist.  
Hakoda: So we're gonna land, save the day, and still be no closer to saving our families.  
Corin: Hakoda are you drunk?  
Hakoda: Hey shut up! You're not my mom.

(He passes out. Cut to Muunilist. Hakoda's sober, but still sad about not knowing the condition of Sokka, Suki, Aang, Katara, or his godparents, Zuko, Mai, Teo, and Toph.)

Corin: There's a figure up ahead.

(The figure walks towards them, as he walks up, they see that he's a human, about 36 years old. As he walks up, Ursa notices a mark over his right eye. shaped like a dragon's heal, and she could guess that the tows stretched to his ear.)

Ursa (crying): Daddy!

(She runs up and hugs Kaizen.)

Kaizen: It's okay honey. It's okay.

(Cut to a building he's renting from the Banking Clan. Everyone's in a circle.)

Corin: How'd you escape?  
Kaizen: The gang and I were on a ship bound for Coruscant.

(Cut to around the time of "Jekk Solo".)

Aang: I've got an idea. CAPTAIN!!!!

(A Sith Storm Trooper comes out.)

Trooper: What?  
Aang: Can you get me a tissue? I'm gonna, I'm gonna... I'm gonna. . . ACHOOOO!!!!

(The trooper is knocked back by Aang's Airbending. Aang then uses his bending to bring the keys to him. He then unlocks everybody.)

Zuko: Let's get to the cockpit.

(They make it to the cockpit, and Toph uses her Metalbending to beat up the Troops.)

Kaizen: Any troops left?  
Deliah: Not according to the computer.

(Cut back to the present.)

Kaizen: So, we arrived on Bastion, and I volunteered to look for you guys.  
Gyatso: Wow! Go Dad!  
Hakoda: Great! Now all we have to do is tell the Emperor about the clones that'll be ready in a few months and find a master for Corin.  
Kaizen: I could escort the troops to Bastion and then rejoin you guys.  
Corin: Is that okay with you Rex?  
Rex: I'm sure it's fine with me and the others sir.

(Cut to the Legacy. As Maul is trying to discover a way to track Corin with Ursa's necklace, a warning light comes on, and Asajj Ventress walks into the room.)

Maul: What do you want Ventress?  
Ventress: Skywalker humiliated me in battle. I want revenge.  
Maul: Then tell me where the girl who owns this necklace is.

(Ventress takes the necklace, and a vision of Muunilist flashes across her mind. Cut back to the gang.)

Ursa: Hey Dad! Remember when we visited Gramps, and we talked about Mom's chiropractor.  
Kaizen (chuckling): Oh yeah! She was so mad!

(Corin looks uncomfortably alone. He looks at Ursa. He eventually walks to the outskirts when a Storm Trooper arrives in a TIE Fighter.)

Trooper: A message from Team Avatar to Kaizen, Corin Skywalker, and his friends.

(Corin takes the datapad that holds the information. He looks at it, wondering if he should just keep it or give it to Kaizen. Cut to a few minutes later as Corin walks in and gives Ursa the datapad.)

Corin: It's from your mother.

(As Corin walks away, Ursa turns it on, and Azula appears on the screen.)

Azula (datapad): Is it on? Okay. Kids, we're all on Bastion and safe. According to Emperor Fel, Corin is looking for a Jedi Master. I know you feel obligated to help him, but you're all invited to come back with Kaizen. Good-bye.

(Corin sits down at the steps of the building. Ursa comes out.)

Corin: So, are you leaving?  
Ursa: Actually, I told Dad he should go there alone to help the others in case of an attack.  
Corin: Really?  
Ursa: Yeah.

(Cut to the next morning, Ursa is hugging Kaizen good-bye. Rex, Fordo, Cody, and Alpha are shaking the gang's hands in turn.)

Corin: Good luck Rex.  
Rex: Thank you sir.  
Tak: Bye.  
Fordo: Bye Tak.  
Lu Ten: It was nice meeting you Cody. Tell my Dad "hello" for me please.  
Cody: Of course, Your Highness.  
Hakoda: Please don't tell Mom and Dad about the whisky.  
Alpha: You've got it.  
Ursa: Good-bye Dad. I'll see you again, right?  
Kaizen: Sure you will honey.

(Just then, Maul and Ventress arrive.)

Dai-Kon: Oh Bantha Fodder.

(Ventress holds out Mace Windu and Yoda's Lightsabers.)

Del: Qui-Gon Jinn's pants!  
Hakoda: Wow! This is bad.

(As Ventress goes for Ursa Kaizen knocks her out of the way and gets both Lightsabers in his chest.)

Ursa (shrieking): DAD!!!

(Corin grabs his Lightsaber and cuts off both of Ventress' hands. He then confronts Maul.)

Corin: You'll never give up. Will you Darth?  
Kya: Did he just refer to Maul by his title?  
Lu Ten: I think so.  
Maul: It's my destiny to defeat you.

(They engage in a duel that's almost as fierce as their fight on Mustafar. They eventually end up fighting by jumping from rooftop to rooftop, exchanging a few blows between jumps. Eventually, Corin uses the Force to push Maul off the building they're on.)

Corin: What have I done? Cain?!!!

(Maul's lying on the ground. Sore and covered in bruises, but otherwise fine. He looks up rubbing his damaged mech hand. Maul goes back to the ship. Cut to the gang. Ventress is lying on the ground with Ursa in a Lightningbending position, utter rage and loathing in her eyes. Corin walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.)

Corin: Killing Ventress won't save Kaizen.

(When Ursa relaxes, he walks to Kaizen, but before he can heal him, Kaizen grabs his hand.)

Kaizen: It's my time.  
Ursa: Daddy?  
Kaizen: Ursa, death's just the next phase of life. I'll always be with you.  
Ursa: (crying): Daddy.

(They both hug. Corin picks up Mace and Yoda's Lightsabers, and sees that Ventress is wearing Ursa's necklace. He pulls it off.)

Corin: This doesn't belong to you. (Corin gives Ursa the Necklace back.) Kaizen will never leave you as long as you remember the good times.

(Cut to the funeral. Kaizen is put on a funeral pyre, and Lu Ten and Ursa ignite it. A few hours later, the troops leave in Kaizen's ship. Corin walks over to Ursa.)

Corin: Do you want to talk? (Ursa shakes her head.) Do you want to be alone? (Ursa shakes her head. They hug and a collage of Ursa and Kaizen moments is shown.)

4-year-old Ursa: Daddy, Why do I have thumbs?

(Kaizen smiles and shrugs his shoulders.)

8-year-old Ursa: Daddy, how'd you meet Mom?  
Kaizen: We were prisoners in the Boiling Rock.  
Ursa: Cool!

(The scene at the end of "The Dance" is shown.)

12-year-old Ursa: Dad, will we ever see them again?  
Kaizen: Sure we will honey. You do mean before we die right?

The End.


	16. The One Armed Master

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 16: The One Armed Master

(It opens with the _Mynock_ just outside Dagobah.)

Corin: That's funny.  
Dai-Kon: What?  
Corin: The instruments aren't responding. R2, check the Mynock's system, and 3PO, ask if something is wrong.

(Cut to Lu Ten's room, Kya's there too, and their looking through Shmi Skywalker's video diary.)

Kya (tearing up): I never knew Anakin and his mother had it so rough when they were slaves.  
Lu Ten: Yeah.

(Del comes in.)

Del: Kya, what are you doing here?  
Kya: Looking at Shmi Skywalker's video diary.  
Del: Whatever. According to Corin, something's wrong with the instruments, and we're beginning to descend.  
Lu Ten: Oh, dear.

(Cut back to the cockpit. Everyone's in there.)

Corin: 3PO! What's going on?!  
3PO: Not even the ship's computer knows sir!  
Hakoda: If we die, I want you to know that, I BLAME YOU!!!

(They crash on Dagobah.)

Gyatso: Oh. Now where are we?

(PROXY turns into Yoda.)

PROXY (Yoda's voice): Dagobah, this is. Hiding place for Master Yoda, it served after the Clone Wars.

(All of a sudden, a figure comes up, he only has one arm, and he has three horns on his head.)

Corin: It's Master Sazen!  
Sazen: Hello young ones.

(Corin bows down.)

Corin: Master Sazen, years ago you trained my father in the ways of the Force.  
Sazen: No.  
Corin: What? Your other former apprentice, Master Vao said no too, but he gave me a decent reason. You trained my father, and Master Vao! Why won't you train me?!  
Sazen: Because of what happened to my last Padawan.  
Corin: Oh.  
Hakoda (whispering): Who was Sazen's last whatever he said again?  
Dai-Kon (whispering): Cain.  
Gyatso (whispering): Ouch.  
Corin: Master Sazen, Cain's fall happened a long time ago. It wasn't your fault.  
Sazen: Your brother was my responsibility. I should have tried harder to curb his temper, but I failed Cain, and as a result, Cade is dead.  
Corin: Wolf! I can't leave until my ship's repaired! And I'm not repairing it until you agree to train me!

(Corin and Sazen stare at each other.)

Sazen: No.

(All of a sudden, Corin disappears, and in his place is a tall man of about 35 apears. He has red hair, and green eyes exactly like Cade's.)

Sazen: Kol Skywalker?  
Kol: My grandson needs your help! You will train him. I don't care what conditions you set, but you will train him.

(Kol turns back into Corin.)

Sazen: Very well. On four conditions. You do not leave without my permission; I'll also train Del and Dai-Kon in the Force to improve their skills; I train the three of you and Prince Lu Ten in the ways of the Lightsaber, and I'll teach all your friends about meditation and combat.

(Corin bows down.)

Corin: Yes Master.

(Cut to the Revenge. Nihl is meditating to find Corin. He sees a blurry vision of a green planet, but he can't pin point it.)

Nihl: Commander Neyo!  
Neyo: Yes sir?!  
Nihl: Find me a swamp planet that a Jedi could hide on!  
Neyo: That would be Dagobah sir!  
Nihl: Very well, set a course to Dagobah!

(Cut back to Dagobah. Everyone is in a meditative stance. Hakoda cracks his neck, and Sazen hits him with a thin tree branch. Cut to combat, he has Lu Ten fight Kya. Kya uses her Waterbending to manipulate the plants to lift Lu Ten into the air. Cut to Lightsaber training. Lu Ten is piecing two Lightsabers together, one side on each saber is flatter than the rest of it. After finishing, he ignites the Lightsabers, and two purple blades come out. He then puts them together with the flat sides touching each other and puts them back on his belt. Cut to Corin. Sazen has taken him to a tree.)

Corin: What do you want me to do Master?  
Sazen: Go into the tree.  
Corin: What's in there?  
Sazen: Only what you take with you.

(Corin walks in. He hears voices. The flurry of them causes him to close his eyes.)

Shmi: He can help you. He was meant to help you.  
Yoda: Clouded this boy's future is.  
Qui-Gon: Anakin. Anakin! NOOO!  
Padme: You're not all powerful Ani.  
Anakin: Well I should be! Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever!  
Palpatine: The Dark Side of the Force is the path way to many abilities some consider to be unnatural.  
Anakin: Is it possible to learn this power?  
Palpatine: Not from a Jedi.  
Obi-Wan: You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith not join them! Bring balance to the Force! Not leave it in darkness.  
Palpatine: Fulfill your destiny, and take your father's place at my side.  
Luke: Never. I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You failed your highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me.  
Luke: I have to save you.  
Anakin: You already have Luke. You were right. You were right about me.  
Kol: We take what is given.  
Cade: No one dies for me!  
Cain: I HATE YOU!!!!

(As Corin opens his eyes, he sees Darth Sidious standing over him. He ignites his crimson Lightsaber. Corin ignites his and defends himself from Sidious' assault. Eventually, he cuts off Sidious' Lightsaber and shuts off his saber. Sidious disappears. As Corin walks out, a sense of pride is etched on his face.)

Sazen: You've done well Corin.  
Corin: Thank you Master.

(All of a sudden, Sazen, Corin, Dai-Kon, and Del ignite the Lightsabers. Lu Ten follows their lead. The Revenge lands roughly on Dagobah. Nihl walks out alone.)

Nihl: Hello One Arm.  
Sazen: Nihl.  
Nihl: Surrender Skywalker and I'll leave peacefully.  
Sazen: I refuse to turn over my friends.  
Nihl: Very well.

(Nihl uses Force Lightning on Sazen, but Corin jumps in, blocking the lightning with his Lightsaber.)

Corin: No!  
Sazen: What?  
Corin: No one dies for me!  
Nihl: Noble sentiment Skywalker.

(They engage in a duel. Nihl is having trouble finding an opening. All of a sudden, Corin grabs his arms and cuts them off with his Lightsaber. Noticing that Nihl has the Lightsaber Cade had inherited from Kol on his belt, he calls for it and holds them both to Nihl's throat.)

Palpatine (voice-over): You've got to kill him Corin.

(Corin tries to shake the voice out of his head.)

Palpatine: He killed your grandfather. If he hadn't your father might have had a better life, and Cain might not have turned. You know what to do Corin.  
Corin: I shouldn't. I won't  
Palpatine: Do it.

(Corin deactivates his Lightsabers and walks away. Nihl stands up and launches Force Lightning at him. Corin catches it in his palms and forces it back onto Nihl, rendering him unconscious. Corin picks up his comlink.)

Corin: Nihl needs medical attention immediately.

(He then crushes the link in his hand. He walks to Sazen.)

Sazen: Well done Corin. You have surpassed my teachings. You can still learn much from the spirits of your forefathers and the old masters. You should also try finding K'Kruhk. The Grand Master of the Jedi Order.  
Corin: Yes Master.  
Sazen: Please call me Wolf.  
Corin: Yes Wolf.  
Wolf: Could you drop me off at the next Imperial friendly planet?  
Corin: Of course sir.  
Hakoda: Alright, where should we go after we drop off Sazen?  
Corin: Let's try the Yavin 4 temple.

The End.


	17. The Yavin IV Jedi Temple

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 17: The Yavin IV Jedi Temple

(It opens outside Yavin IV. Corin is thinking over his experiences on Dagobah as he listens to Darth Vader's Holocron.)

Vader: According to Obi-Wan, the Force brought us to Nelvaan for my Trial of the Spirit.  
Corin (thinking): The Force brought me to Dagobah for my Trial of the Spirit.  
Vader: As I held Dooku at my mercy the Chancellor told me to kill him.  
Corin (thinking): Palpatine told me to kill Nihl.  
Vader: I must leave for Endor now.  
Corin (thinking): Could Cain be redeemed without dying?

(The ship lands by the rebuilt Jedi Praxem, Which now serves the Jedi as the sight of the Trial of Skill because of Anakin Skywalker's fight with Asajj Ventress.)

Corin: The original Praxem was used as a base by the Rebel Alliance, and as the original Jedi Temple for the New Jedi Order.  
Ursa: Wow.  
Kya: Hey, have any of you guys seen PROXY?  
Lu Ten: Last I heard he wanted to relax in the cockpit.  
Corin: That doesn't sound like PROXY.

(They come to the top of the Praxem.)

Corin: You guys find anyone?  
Dai-Kon: Not even a hermit crab.  
Corin: Wait a moment.

(A doppelganger for Cade Skywalker appears, his Lightsaber extended.)

Corin: Hello PROXY.  
PROXY (Cade's voice): Sorry Corin, but I can't let you continue.  
Corin: I'm sorry too.

(Corin takes off his cloak and ignites his Lightsaber. They both fight and Corin jumps in a wide arc around PROXY and stabs PROXY in the knee. PROXY then turns into Kol Skywalker.)

PROXY (Kol's voice): You won't survive this fight!

(PROXY lunges at Corin, but Corin ducks and stabs PROXY in the stomach. PROXY turns into Ben Skywalker.)

PROXY (Ben's voice): I can't let you win young one.

(Corin jumps over PROXY and stabs him in the back. PROXY then turns into Luke Skywalker.)

PROXY (Luke's voice): You've gotta love the self repair functions you installed.

(Corin stabs PROXY in the wrist after he tries to stab Corin. PROXY then turns in Anakin Skywalker.)

PROXY (Anakin's voice): You won't win.

(Corin dives at PROXY and stabs him in the chest. PROXY then turns into Obi-Wan Kenobi.)

PROXY (Obi-Wan's voice): You'll have to do better than that young one.

(Corin ducks a blow from PROXY and strikes him at the elbow. PROXY turns into Qui-Gon Jinn.)

PROXY (Qui-Gon's voice): You fight well my young friend, but unlike you, I never get tired.

(Corin goes in and stabs PROXY below the rib cage. PROXY then turns into Quinlan Vos.)

PROXY (Quinlan's voice): You've travelled far enough!

(Corin barely dodges PROXY's attack and stabs him where his appendix would be. PROXY turns into Mace Windu.)

PROXY (Mace's voice): You won't win young Skywalker.

(Corin's having a hard time finding and opening, but he eventually stabs PROXY in the wrist again. PROXY turns into Yoda.)

PROXY (Yoda's voice): Strong you are young one, but not that strong.

(Corin is stuck on defensive because of PROXY's swirling around like a Dagobah frog. He eventually strikes him at the ankle. PROXY turns into Darth Vader.)

PROXY (Vader's voice): The Force is with you young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet.

(PROXY proves to be dangerous this time he fights Corin, he eventually strikes PROXY in the waist. PROXY then turns into Count Dooku.)

PROXY (Dooku's voice): Surrender Skywalker. You're fighting is fruitless.

(PROXY comes dangerously close to cutting off Corin's hand. Corin grabs PROXY's right arm and strikes at his neck. He returns to his normal state.)

Hakoda: Yeah! Corin: 19! PROXY: 0! How do you like that score!

(PROXY turns into General Grievous.)

Hakoda: Oh, crap.  
Kya: You are so lucky Kuzon isn't here.  
Hakoda: I'm an adult! I'm allowed to swear.  
Tak: Then why'd your Mom ground you for saying shut up when Lu Ten and Gyatso played Airball?  
Hakoda: Shut up!  
PROXY (Grievous' voice): You will not win Jedi scum.

(PROXY activates another set of arms; Corin quickly cuts off PROXY's extra arms and stabs PROXY in the chest. He turns back to normal.)

Corin: Give it up PROXY; there isn't anyone in you that I haven't already beaten.  
PROXY: Oh, there's someone I think you'll have a hard time against.

(PROXY turns into Darth Maul.)

PROXY (Maul's voice): At last I shall complete my mission.  
Corin: Oh, Bantha Fodder.

(PROXY lunges at Corin; he's completely stuck on the defensive.)

Luke (voice over): Trust the Force Corin.

(Corin closes his eyes and eventually drives his Lightsaber into PROXY's head. PROXY collapses, his photoreceptors unlit.)

Corin: Alright, now all I have to do is reprogram PROXY so that he doesn't want to kill me.

(Eventually, everyone's on the Mynock, PROXY now doesn't want to kill Corin, but he will continue to fight him for training.)

Gyatso: Maybe I should tell Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki about what you said on Yavin.  
Hakoda: You wouldn't dare!  
Gyatso: You're right, I wouldn't.  
Del: Now where can we go?

(Corin meditates, and he sees a vision of Illum.)

Corin: We have to go to Illum.

The End.


	18. The Grand Master

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 18: The Grand Master

(It opens just outside Illum.)

Corin: Hey guys, we're almost there!  
Dai-Kon: Finally!  
Lu Ten: Hey PROXY, any stuff about Illum?  
PROXY: No real records, but according to Lord Krayt, this is the place Jedi come to create their Lightsabers.

(They land on Illum outside of the Illum Temple, which is more of a semi-hollow mountain. Jedi Master K'Kruhk is there.)

Corin: Master K'Kruhk, I ask you to train me.  
K'Kruhk: No.  
Corin: Why?  
K'Kruhk: The Skywalkers are not to be trusted.  
Corin: Just because of what happened to three of my family members, you won't train me!  
Kya: Three?!  
Dai-Kon: His great grandfather's cousin was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force.  
Hakoda: Stupid Sith Lords.  
Corin: I'm not my brother! Why won't you train me?!  
K'Kruhk: Your family treks to close to the Dark Side. Look at your father.  
Corin: He was one of the greatest Jedi ever!! He could have defeated the Emperor as a Padawan!!!

(As Corin gets angrier, the planet begins to shake.)

K'Kruhk: This is exactly why I won't train you! You can't control your temper.  
Corin: So, you're not training me just because I'm human?!  
K'Kruhk: No, because the way you let your anger out.  
Corin: I've never killed anyone out of anger.  
K'Kruhk: You're too old. Too old to begin my training.  
Corin: Dad! Grandpa! Anyone! Help me out here!  
Ursa: Master K'Kruhk, Corin's the Jedi Avatar. You're the only one who can help him save the galaxy.  
K'Kruhk: You're also too attached to your friends. Leave them all, and I will train you.  
Ursa: We'll go.

(Corin grabs her arm.)

Corin: You won't leave, and I'm not leaving this planet either.  
K'Kruhk: You insolent-  
Corin: I challenge you to a duel! I win, you train me. I lose, I leave and never come back.  
K'Kruhk: Done.

(Cut to the Mynock as Corin contemplates.)

Ursa: What's wrong Corin?  
Corin: Why hasn't he come?  
Tay La: Who?  
Corin (tearing up): Dad. Why won't he appear to me? I sense him out there, but I've never seen him, or heard his voice.  
Gyatso: Corin-  
Corin: Just let me be for awhile.

(As everyone leaves Corin begins to cry in sorrow and anger.)

Corin: WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?!!!! You promised to be there for me whenever I needed you! (tearing up) Every time I call your name, you're not anywhere. (voice breaking) Please, just let me hear your voice. Just one word.

(Corin collapses crying. Cut to the Revenge, with the Legacy in the docking bay.)

Maul: What do you want Nihl?  
Nihl: The Jedi Avatar has been spotted on route to Illum. I ask for you, your master, and your troops to aid me.  
Maul: Very well. But I capture Skywalker.  
Nihl: Of course.

(Maul's eyes travel to Nihl's new mech hands. They're just like his, except they extend to just above his elbow and his lining is white instead of red. Cut back to Illum a day later.)

Del: Corin, you don't stand a chance.  
Corin: I know, but I won't give him the satisfaction of backing down. That would be giving into fear and proving K'Kruhk right.  
Hakoda: C'mon! We can just go to Kashyyk and you can be trained by Lowbacca.  
Corin: This isn't about a master anymore. It's about my family's honor.

(They walk to K'Kruhk. Both ignite their Lightsabers. Corin's using Anakin's Lightsaber instead of his.)

Hakoda: Okay. (He uses his referee voice): And now ladies and gentlemen! The undefeated champion! Weighing 120 pounds! The idol of Nelvaan! Corin Skywalker! And the challenger! The guy who keeps bouncing back from death! The Grand Master of the Jedi Order! The idol of wherever the heck he comes from! K'Kruhk! (As they fight, Hakoda commentates.) And Corin opens with an amazing foreword strike! K'Kruhk blocks it with a really fast parry. Corin then goes for the knee, and K'Kruhk blocks again. K'Kruhk strikes him in the left hip, there's actually some blood! That dirty cheating...  
Kya: Hakoda, you're supposed to be unbiased.  
Hakoda: Oh, shut up.  
Tak: Ooh.  
Hakoda: I'm allowed to swear now. Anyway, Corin has slowed down considerably. Oh, another blow, this time to the knee cap. After that obvious and disgusting...  
Kya: Hakoda.  
Hakoda: Sorry. After that foul and revolting...  
Kya: Hakoda! If you can't commentate in an unbiased way...  
Hakoda: Alright. Alright. K'Kruhk nearly takes off Corin's leg, which can happen to anyone I'm sure. He has to limp to K'Kruhk still holding his Lightsaber. C'mon Corin give him the old one-two!  
Kya: That does it!

(Kya takes the microphone from Hakoda and gives it to Gyatso.)

Gyatso: Okay, Corin is about to strike, but K'Kruhk uses the Force to knock him down and he has lost his Lightsaber.

K'Kruhk: Surrender Skywalker.  
Corin: No. (Corin tries to stand up, but he grabs his knee with one hand and his waist with the other.) Giagrhhh!!!!

(He falls down. groaning in pain.)

K'Kruhk: Get to the Mynock and go inside the Bacta Tank. You'll need strength for your first lesson.  
Corin (gasping): But... I... lost...  
K'Kruhk: Yes, but your determination, and your friends' support has proved you will not take the easy way. We'll start at five tomorrow, Dai-Kon, Del, and your friend Lu Ten may join in the Lightsaber training.  
Corin (losing consciousness): Thank . . . you . . . Master.

(Corin falls unconscious as Lu Ten picks him up and heads back towards the Mynock. Cut to the Revenge and the Legacy, approaching Illum.)

To Be Continued.


	19. The Siege of Illum

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 19: The Siege of Illum

(It opens on Illum, Corin is dueling Dai-Kon, and Lu Ten is dueling Del. Corin wins by tapping Dai-Kon lightly on the shoulder, leaving a medium sized bruise. Lu Ten wins by feigning right and striking left. Stopping just short of Del's elbow.)

K'Kruhk: Very good Young Ones. You've proven that both determination and talent can give you great strength.  
Corin & Lu Ten: Thank you Master.

(Cut to the Revenge. Talon is standing by Nihl, and Maul is preparing for the search for Skywalker. Several Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids are preparing to fight.)

Maul: Why are you sending the droids in first?  
Nihl: Simple, we'll wear down Skywalker's friends, and then we'll send in the actual troops.  
Talon: A good plan Lord Nihl.

(Cut back to Illum. Corin is relaxing in the temple with Ursa.)

Ursa: So, do you really think Maul can be turned back into Cain?  
Corin: He saved us from being shot. I have faith that he can still turn away from the Sith.

(Tay La comes in walking on her hands. She then puts herself in the upside down sitting position.)

Tay La: So has your dad talked to you yet.  
Corin (suddenly sullen): No.

(He plays with the Lightsaber used by both Cade and Kol with the Force, while deflecting any blows with his own Lightsaber.)

Ursa: Maybe he wants you to figure some things out for yourself.  
Corin: Or he hasn't forgiven me.  
Tay La: For what?  
Corin: For snapping at him on Earth.

(Cut to Lu Ten and Kya. Their sitting in the snow with their arms around each other.)

Lu Ten: Hey, do you see that thing up there?  
Kya: Yeah. It looks like a... Oh no.

(Lu Ten and Kya run into the temple.)

Lu Ten: The Sith are here!  
Hakoda: Oh! For once, can't we go for more than a few days without a dangerous adventure!!

(As the ship lands, Maul prepares to take an escape pod to land outside of Nihl's invasion path.)

Cade: Are you sure about this?  
Maul: It's my destiny to capture Corin.  
Cade: The funny thing about destiny is that it only presents itself to you when you're not looking for it. Cain, remember that your first priority is to stay alive.  
Maul: Yes Father. I will come back to this ship, after I have Corin.

(Cut to the Revenge's landing. Thousands of Battle Droids come out.)

Corin: I can't do this alone.  
Lu Ten: You won't be alone.  
Hakoda: You're so worried about talking to your dad's creepy ghost thing, that you've forgotten that we're more than ready to take these jerks down!  
Corin: Thanks guys.  
Dai-Kon: C'mon guys let's get going!

(They split up and fight their respective droids. Ursa burns her way through half of the droids, and the rest short circuit in the water created by the heat. Lu Ten uses his Firebending to propel himself at the droids and cuts all of them in half with his Lightsabers. Tak Metalbends a lot of the droids she's fighting into balls of junk. She then uses her Earthbending to launch the balls at the other droids, causing them to explode on impact. Tay La just moves around so much, that her droids end up shooting each other. She then punches one droid in the guts causing it to fall over. Then she clutches her hand, which as a slight bruise on it. Kya uses her Waterbending to freeze all of her droids. Hakoda throws his boomerang at them, which destroys their photoreceptors, causing them to be blind.)

Battle Droid: I can't see.  
Tak (sarcastic): Oh, that's so horrible.

(The rest of the gang finish off Hakoda's droids. Gyatso uses his Airbending to throw his droids into the air, burn up on impact, and blow up in the proximity of the other droids. R2 deactivates several droids with his tool, and PROXY finishes them off as Mace Windu. Del destroys her droids, with her body moving about like poetry in motion. Dai-Kon's utilizing his Double-Bladed Lightsaber to the fullest. Corin moves like the Flash as he slaughters all the remaining droids. Cut to the bridge of the Revenge.)

Talon: Lord Nihl. I advise you hold the clones until tomorrow. The enemy will have to wait, which will induce fear, which will cloud their judgment.  
Nihl: Good thinking Lady Talon.

(Cut to the temple.)

Corin: We need help. An edge or something.  
K'Kruhk: I advise that you meditate and try to communicate the old masters.  
Corin: Yes Master.

(Corin goes into a meditative state while the gang stands guard. K'Kruhk stands guard outside the temple. All of a sudden, Maul appears. Lu Ten and he engage in a duel while everyone else surrounds Corin in a defensive circle. Maul can't land a blow on Lu Ten, so he jumps away to launch a jumping strike, but Lu Ten uses the plasma energy that creates his Lightsabers' blades as a Firebending outlet, and has the blades stretch towards Maul to make whip like weapons. Maul's able to dodge them, but only barely. He eventually decides to fight Lu Ten face to face again and they duel fiercely until Maul uses a Force wave to knock everyone down. He then takes Corin's body and leaves, just as the sun rises.)

Ursa: What are we gonna do?  
Lu Ten: Follow him. We can't abandon our friend.  
Hakoda: Yeah! Let's save the savior of the galaxy!

(Cut to Maul as he begins the walk towards the Revenge.)

To Be Continued.


	20. The Victory on Illum

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 1: Jedi**

Chapter 20: The Victory on Illum

(It opens with Maul trudging towards the Revenge, when a blizzard starts, noticing a nearby cave, he goes towards it. Upon entering, he sets Corin down.)

Maul: Guess we'll be here for awhile. I hope you didn't get any ideas from Ratattak. I'm not your brother anymore. (Maul pauses, looking thoughtful.) As long as I can remember, everything came naturally to you. All the Jedi called you "Born Lucky". Everyone except Mom, Dad, and Wolf called me "Lucky to Be Born." But I don't need luck. I've always had to fight to survive, and it's made me strong. (A flash of his burning on Mustafar flashes through his mind.) It's made me who I am.

(Cut to the Spirit World. Corin arrives in a shinning temple. He sees a nearby pool and walks towards it. As he arrives, Cade replaces his reflection.)

Cade: Hello Corin.  
Corin: Father? (Cade comes out of the water, and Corin tries to punch him, but Cade gently grabs his hands, until he breaks down crying.) I'm sorry Dad. I'm so sorry.  
Cade: I know Son. I know. (They stop hugging.) Now, the Siege will recommence in a matter of hours. Nihl plans on killing you to stop Krayt's only threat.  
Corin: What should I do? They still have loads of Storm Troopers.  
Cade: Trust in the Force.

(Corin's spirit returns to his body, where he finds himself completely tied up.)

Maul: Welcome back.  
Corin: It's good to be back.

(He uses the Force to undo the ropes, and as they both reach for their Lightsabers, and go outside, the gang appears in the Mynock. Kya jumps down, it's a full moon.)

Maul: You want to try to fight me?  
Kya: Trust me Maul, it's not going to be much of a fight.

(She uses her Waterbending to knock Maul unconscious. As everyone leaves, Corin grabs Maul and carries him in.)

Dai-Kon: Are you crazy?!  
Corin: He'll die if we leave him out here.  
Hakoda (sarcastic): Great idea. Save the guy who's tried to barbecue us.

(Cut to the temple, Nihl and his troops have captured K'Kruhk, and wait for the arrival of Corin.)

Neyo: Are you sure they're not off planet sir?  
Nihl: Question me again, and you'll join your predecessor.  
Neyo: Yes sir.

(The Mynock appears. Everyone comes out.)

Nihl: I knew Maul would fail to keep you captive, and I can sense that you saved him. Now, prepare to regret your decision to stay on this planet!

(Nihl launches Force Lightning at Ursa until she's barely alive.)

Corin: NO!

(He kneels down and uses his healing abilities to revive Ursa, but as he does so, an image of his grandfather dying flashes through his mind.)

Nihl: Come on and fight me Boy!

(Corin turns his head. The eyes are glowing blue.)

Nihl: Yes!

(Nihl launches at Corin, but he is blocked by Corin's Lightsaber.)

Jedi Avatar Corin (Cade and Kol's voices the most distinguishable): You'll spill no more blood!

(Corin calls Cade's Lightsaber to him and uses the Force to use all the other Lightsabers to destroy all of Nihl's troops. Nihl ignites his Lightsaber and lunges at him, as Corin parries, Cade and Kol are superimposed over Corin making the same movements. Eventually he destroys Nihl's Lightsaber and holds both of his Lightsabers to Nihl's throat.)

Nihl: You won't kill me.  
Jedi Avatar Corin: We take what is given.

(Corin severs Nihl's head.)

Dai-Kon: Sweet merciful Bantha Fodder!  
Corin: Oh, what happened?  
Lu Ten: You saved Ursa's life, destroyed Nihl's troops, and killed Nihl.  
Corin: So... I guess I should continue my training.  
K'Kruhk: No, you've already surpassed me. The only ones who can train you know are the ancient masters.  
Corin: Great, so now where are we going to go?  
Gyatso: Maybe we could head for Tatooine. That way you could focus on your training in peace.  
Corin: That's actually a good idea.  
Tay La: Yeah! Another chance to wear my bikini!  
Del: Here we go again.

(Cut to the Legacy as Maul makes his way back after escaping the Mynock. Talon and Thire, the only two survivors of the siege, are at the hatch waiting for him.)

Thire: I have news for you sir. Lord Krayt wants to speak to you.

(Maul walks into his quarters and turns on the holo projector.)

Maul: What is thy bidding, my lord?  
Krayt: These turns of events have complicated matters, we must take Bastion. I have a task for you.

The End.


End file.
